Corruption's Captive
by Desenchanter
Summary: They were ordered to achieve untainted lives but she was too much—too alluring. For her he'd drowned himself in sins. But his temptress could only suffocate on his lies. So instead she ran into the arms of corruption only for him to follow. InuKag BanKag
1. Years of Yearning

**Summary**: They were ordered to achieve untainted lives but she was too much—too tempting. For her he'd drowned himself in sins. But his temptress would only suffocate on the lie he forced upon her. Instead she ran into the arms of corruption… his arms and even his bed.

**Warnings**: Language, violence, attempted assaults, sexual tension (lots of it) and sex. And shikonism is a completely made up religion, obviously. Inuyasha's a bit OOC in this story, too. I'll try to get in In-Character the best I can but for the role he's in I've had to adjust his personality a bit (mostly, he's not going to curse as much). Everyone else should be In-Character.

* * *

><p><strong>Corruption's Captive<br>Chapter One: Years of Yearning**

By the age of six anything reminiscent of a childhood would be gone for those elite children that were chosen to represent the best of their world's way of life, of its religion, of what kept everything in order —shikonism. Amongst the best, those who protected the lands, those who wrote the laws, within the Order of Shikon there are those who watch for signs of spiritual strength, of immense power, in the young throughout the land. At six, if they were deemed worthy, they were taken from their family.

Severed forever from what tied them to their blood.

They were raised within the Order, knowing each other as 'brothers' and 'sisters'. The children were taught the way of shikonism, the rules, their tasks in life, and the power within them are nurtured so that when they finally reach the age of ten they can commence learning how to fight properly. By fifteen they're forced to learn how to use their powers… and at age eighteen they're no longer safe.

By eighteen, they are assigned to their covenants, the places that they will learn to call home for the rest of their lives. By then, they finally will be thrown out into the real world… and fight their first battle against the creatures of blasphemy that they were raised to destroy. Those horrific monsters that lingered throughout the land, their only goal to prefer sin after sin, murder, rape, theft, the list went on.

They were far from professionals at such a tender age. Instead they were assigned to groups, and each group held a leader that would mentor them the best he could. It was always a father, never a sister, that taught the new members regardless of whether they were male or female. It was a prejudice that was forever overlooked.

Men were merely better at battle, stronger physically, and chosen by the superior spirit to be the better sex.

Two years. That was how long he had known her, when she was assigned to his covenant, when he was chosen to finally mentor a group. _Her_ group, sister Higurashi Kagome's. At first he thought nothing of her, just as he thought little of the six other sisters he was meant to show the way of the covenant. But over those two years… there was something about her, something that made him pay more attention to her, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Maybe it was her laugh, how it was so carefree and joyful, how sweet it sounded, how it could brighten anyone's day.

Or perhaps her smile, the one that was more brilliant than a sky full of stars.

If it was neither of those, then it might have been her general attitude. How even on the worst of days, she could find a way to smile, to laugh, to see the bright side to everything when he could only see the darkness. He was seven years her senior and had seen far more of the world than she had, he knew the horrors within it, he had witnessed some of the worst things imaginable… he couldn't find the happiness she held, and for that he was envious.

But being around her always made him feel lighter in a way, as if some of those horrors had never happened. In return for all that she did for him, without even knowing, he decided to protect her. Constantly when he was meant to bring his trainees with him on a mission he would find some reason to leave a couple of them behind, he always made sure that she was one. Over the two years he had gone out on too many jobs to count, he had spent so many days away from the covenant—mostly alone, as he preferred it. But she had only gone on a dozen, at most.

And those dozen he took her own were simple ones, such as getting rid of a goblin or purifying an ill spirit. She was very talented at the latter, whenever a purification had to take place she was the one he went to first. He wasn't good at it, his powers weren't pure like hers, he was better at destroying things.

He was actually the best in the covenant at killing things, and thus one of the most turned to members when something needed to be hunted down and annihilated. It wasn't something he thought much about, since it was necessary. Doing something such tasks were simply what he had to do… it was always a surprise that he had become a priest in shikonism. After all, he, like those creatures he so often was sent to kill, was a product of blasphemy.

From the very start he knew if he got too close he'd just drag her down with him into the pit of corruption he was doomed to… and though he didn't want it, he couldn't help himself. He was but a man. An untainted life could never be his.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

For two years she had been assigned to the Aigo Covenant of the west, for two years she had been in the same group of six sister being mentored by Father Taiko… and for two years he had treated her like an incompetent infant. Well, that was harsh, she supposed he didn't treat her exactly like that but there surely had to be a reason why he trusted the others more with missions than he did with her.

She only got to go out to purify things, the rest got to go on different types, but not her. Oh, no, she was stuck in the covenant most of the time just praying for their safe return, worrying herself over the prospect of all that could be happening, but they always came back safely because Father Taiko always protected them so well.

He was a good man, though she was aware he didn't think well of himself. He was kinder to her than the rest of the girls, which only meant he wasn't mean to her most of the time. There was something about his personality that was so different than most, he had a short-temper and would snap at any of them if they were doing something wrong. But he snapped the least at her… was that because he thought she couldn't handle it?

Yet again she found out four of the sisters in her group would be going on a mission with their mentor, but she wasn't one of them. They were going to go track down three vampires that had been wreaking havoc on a village not far from their covenant. That was something she had never had to deal with, she never got to do the truly dangerous things like the others. It wasn't fair. He was supposed to mentor them all for three years so that once they reached the age of twenty-one they could go out on their own.

How was she supposed to do any of the more skillful acts of slaying on her own if she never got to practice with her sisters or with Father Taiko? That was the last straw, she had been patient with him, hoping he'd finally let her go out with him but… now she had to confront him. She had to prove she was strong enough that she could do the mission, too.

So she put on her light pink neck gaiter that extended enough that it could cover all her hair and fit snuggly against her forehead so that her ebony strands could not be seen. Then she put her black wrap on top of it before she put her matching dress on top of her white under layer. It was the traditional outfit for sisters of shikonism.

And, just like the rest of her sisters, the last time anyone saw her hair was when she was six. It was a part of their religion to be as plain as possible, to provoke little to no sensual desire, they were to hide all that could possibly spark the opposite's sex interest in them. It was their task in life not to tempt men into sin.

"Father Taiko?" Kagome called out to catch his attention as he was passing through a hallway, most likely on the way to the mess hall for lunch.

"Sister Higurashi," he replied while he walked up to her, "what is it?"

Yes, she could tell from his tone that he was surely on his way to eat. He always hated to be interrupted, food was probably the only thing he indulged himself in, even though what they were forced to eat was ever so plain. White rice and beans, a piece of completely bland fish, tea and water. That was all that any of them had eaten since they were six.

Gluttony, after all, was a sin, and indulging in exotic or flavorful food could lead to other unsavory ways of life. She wasn't sure how, but if the higher ups said so then it had to be true. They knew best, after all.

"I," she cautiously started, clearing her throat briefly to get rid of the shakiness in her tone, "would like to discuss the upcoming mission with you. Can you please explain to me, Father, why you think I'm too inapt to ever go on the complicated ones…? Why I only ever go on the simple ones? How am I to learn if I never experience difficulties?"

He had never thought about it like that… in just a year she would be out of his grasp, an official sister, and able to get assigned to missions on her own. He could no longer protect her… "I suppose you are right," he acknowledged reluctantly, "and it is not that I think you aren't capable, Sister, just that…"

"What is it?" she asked with a bit of a pout, she hated thinking that Father Taiko thought less of her than the others. He was her mentor, she merely wanted to please him, to impress him some. He was special to all the sisters he taught.

"It's," he paused, unsure of how to word it exactly, so he ran his hand through his short black hair and turned his honey-brown gaze away from her. How exactly could he explain it without it sounding wrong? "I just… would hate for something bad to happen to you."

Her brows bent together lightly, "but bad things could happen to the others."

"Yes," he supposed that was true, and he did have a soft spot for them in comparison to the others in the covenant, but the weakest part of him worried the most about her. He could hardly say that. "But… I would rather… nothing…" he glanced about quickly, verifying that they were alone. There was nothing wrong with caring for one's sisters or brothers but caring _too much_ was a problem. He didn't think he was at that point. Certainly he didn't care that gravely.

"You would rather nothing…?" she coaxed out with a small tilt of her head, "please finish, Father."

"I would rather nothing happen to you," he finally stated fully, sighing some at the end.

In a way that was sweet, but in another way it wasn't. "So you think I am less capable than the rest, that something _would_ happen to me when I go on a mission?"

"No," he grumbled, that wasn't it. She was capable, equally as much as the rest, she wasn't the best fighter but she had good archery skills tied with her spiritual power. "No, it's not that, Sister Higurashi, it's… I worry most about you. If something were to happen to you I would be most upset."

Blankness fell upon her face at that and instantly he wished he could take back his words. She could take that the wrong way, think he did care less like family about her and more like a man cared for a woman. They weren't meant to have such feelings. When they were but children they took vows of chastity, all their lives they were meant to never have sex. It would interfere with their spiritual powers, it was said that if they were to break their vow they would lose their powers all together.

"That," she started slowly, her natural smile surfacing to reassure him, "is sweet, Father Taiko. But… I want to go on the next mission, please? I want to be prepared for in a year when I will no longer have you to protect me."

That was true, in a year she'd be on her own, and he had to prepare her for that. So, a bit begrudgingly, he muttered, "fine, you can come with, then. Be prepared to leave at dawn tomorrow."

"I will!" She giddily asserted before she turned on her heals to surely rush back to the room she shared with two other sisters in order to prepare for tomorrow. He just shook his head as he returned to his journey to the mess hall. Not even he got excited over the idea of going to the Shi Forest to seek out three rouge vampires.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

If he was going to take Kagome with him then he figured he might as well take all six, that way none of them felt left out. Though, she had been the only one to ever assert something of the sort to him. He got the feeling that most of them were perfectly fine with the prospect of staying at the covenant instead of going out on a mission but… he only had a year left to train them. He would hate to see one of them die shortly after they were left to serve on their own because he didn't teach them well enough.

All things considered, still having all six of his trainees after two years was impressive. He hated to think like that but by then most had at least lost one. It was after all their first attempts at hunting down the monsters of the world, surely some would falter and get themselves killed along the way. While that was a tragedy, the Order was hardly upset over that happening. It weeded out the weaker ones that way.

"Stay close to me, all of you, and be very quiet," he ordered while he motioned for them to follow him into the dark forest. It was the perfect hiding places for vampires, even on a bright day the tall, thick, trees would protect their sensitive, grey, disgustingly slimy skin from the sun. It was originals that they were going after, not the human-hybrids that existed.

Human-hybrids, the vampires created by blood fusion from the originals and the pathetic humans that would rather live as servants to the creatures than as mortals. He couldn't stand them, he couldn't stand any form of hybrids. For many it was harder to kill them, since they looked human. It was easier to destroy monsters, they didn't look human.

Obviously they shouldn't exist…

When he glanced over her shoulder most of them were constantly on the lookout of something, grasping whatever weapon they were skilled within their hands tightly, but Kagome… she seemed to be in her own little world, mesmerized by the forest. He could understand that inclination, after all she had spent most of her life in one location while being raised by the Order and greenery of any sort was rare in their barren world.

So to see such a lush forest, one of the few left in the land, must have been a treat for someone like her.

"Tell Higurashi to focus," Inuyasha whispered to the closest sister to him, Aoki Ayumi, who passed on the message to the girl behind her, Chiyushu Eri, who then told the girl next to her, Miromoto Yuika, and she finally got the message to Higurashi Kagome.

A flash of pink crossed her cheeks before she flashed Inuyasha a sheepish smile, she knew she should have been focusing but getting caught staring at the forest in amazement was embarrassing. He just shook his head some while he turned his attention forward again. His hand grasped to his sword's handle in preparation to draw it at any moment.

A ruffle in the bushes to the right of them startled a few of the sisters enough that they leaped away. Briefly he looked over to see that it was nothing more than an animal, again he shook his head. It would have been so much easier if the Order had just sent him to do this job on his own.

"But one again three originals, Taiko, is hardly wise," the eldest at their covenant had said when he proposed that idea, "take a few of your trainees with you."

"They'll only get in the way," he grumbled back, but once the elder made his decision there was no arguing so he decided to take only a few. But then Kagome had to go on ruin that plan. He should have left her at the covenant, told her he'd take her next time, but it was too late to think like that now…

A scream forced his attention to the back of the group where a sister had been pinned down on the ground by one of the grey, grotesque, creatures with a mouth full of dripping fangs. Before she could be bitten Ayumi swept her spear down to stab the creature through the head—one of the fatal points—and flung the creature's body to the side so that it could shriek in pain before Eri took her double blades and severed its head from its body.

"Good job, girls," Inuyasha couldn't help but praise which gained two earnest smiles from the two since it was such a rarity.

"Are you alright, Sister?" Kagome inquired as she knelt down to Kobayashi Koharu, one of the girls that had been pinned down by one of the originals.

"Yes," Koharu managed to reply as she flashed her sister a smile and began to get up. "I didn't bite or scratch me, luckily."

"That is so good," Kagome answered with utter relief as she, too, got to her feet then allowed her hazel gaze to shift around in search of anything else that was going to come at them.

That was one down but they had been warmed about at least two others in that region. Quiet quickly, her eyes landed on father Taiko. Mostly due to the fact that his gaze was already on her, as if he was searching her body to verify that there was no harm to her.

That was strange, wasn't it? She hadn't been attacked like the others. He probably looked over the rest of them, too. It wasn't like she was special to him… they were all of equal importance or, rather, equal annoyance to him. Though he was a good teacher, it was apparent that he preferred to work alone.

Rumors rang through their covenant, even though gossip was frowned upon it still happened. There were many, many rumors about Taiko Inuyasha, not the least of which was that he was a loner. That it was actually a punishment from the elders for something he had done to be forced to be a teacher to six new sisters.

"Should we split up?" Hiyashi Kanna inquired, softly, to their leader. "There are two left, wouldn't we find them faster that way?"

"I would rather not have any of you out of my sight," Inuyasha replied, "get back into formation and follow me."

"He is kind in his own way," Eri, the sister that Kagome was closest to both emotionally and physically at the moment.

"Yes, he is," Kagome whispered back. She had never doubted that, while he could be rude at times he was never uncaring. He would never let anything bad happen to one of them.

That was, as long as he could prevent it. In a sudden burst two originals leaped out of the tall trees to begin an attack on them. That assault tore the group apart. Growls, screams, and slashes of weapons sent echos through the forest. Somehow, in the midst of such chaos, Kagome found herself lost in the dark huddle of trees all alone.

A part of her wanted to call out, but realized what a poor idea that would be… it might attract the attention of her friends but it also, equally as easily, attract the attention of one of the originals. She wasn't the best fighter and wasn't delusional, she knew she could not kill one alone.

Do not freak out, was what she told herself while she tried to calm her breath and hitched an arrow in her bow to prepare herself in case someone attempted to attack her. As quietly as she could, she began to walk around in an attempt to find someone else. Instantly, she jumped up when she felt her back against something… something not hard like bark, but soft like another body.

She took a deep breath in as she swirled around to look at who it was. It didn't matter that she had her bow ready to shot, since they were so close, the person in front of her knocked the bow out of her hand and grasped her wrist to pull her close. The man in front of her had piercing eyes… but those eyes that glowed red from bloodlust meant one thing.

He wasn't human. He was one of _them_ those who were turned into vampires by the originals, hybrids that were the originals' slaves. Fear festered within her gut at that prospect… he could bite her, taint her.

"Hello, sister of Shikon," he greeted with a toothy grin, that gave her a flash of his sharp fangs.

"Let go," she ordered as she tried to pull always only to fail. In retaliation, he just pulled her closer.

"I can hear your heartbeat quicken, you are afraid, aren't you?" he taunted while his calming eyes, which returned a midnight blue, glanced over her with a look she had never seen. At the time it wasn't anything she knew of at the time, it was lust.

"Maybe," she confessed, "let me go, hell creature."

"Ow, what a terrible title," he teased with a wicked smirk.

"Leave me alone," she ordered back as she tried to pull away but he just held her tighter.

"Settle down," he requested, "I won't eat you as you might fear."

"Then let me go," she ordered with narrowed eyes. Much to her surprise, he let her go so she could stumble away. Confusion flashed across her face as she looked over the taller man better. He had long black hair, braded, with a mark on his head. Hybrids always had marks on their faces. "Why did you do that…?"

"Because you asked me to," he answered.

"Sister Kagome!" Eri called out which got her to turn her head to look to where the voice came from. Then her senses got the better of her, she knew she shouldn't take her eyes off of the hybrid but when she turned her gaze back the man was gone.

"Hey!" snapped her head back in the direction of the voices. Father Taiko was walking through the trees with his gaze hardened on her. "Don't you ever run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry," she muttered back while she waited for him to finish his trek over to him. "I didn't mean to… is everyone else alright? Are the other originals dead?"

"Yes," he assured her with a nod of his head as he grabbed one of her arms. "Everyone is fine, the two originals are dead. Are you alright?"

"I am, perfectly fine, I just got turned about when that all happened and a little lost," she apologized, as she would for the entire return journey.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again," he requested with a nod of his head to lead her back to the others. "I was worried," he whispered, almost so low that she didn't hear it. But… she did, and for that she smiled. Maybe he worried about all of them equally, but at least he worried about her. It was always nice to know he cared.

She just… had no way of knowing how much he cared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Yep, I'm starting a new story. I have this idea fully planned out but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it yet... I don't foresee it being too popular._

_I hope you enjoy the story all the same. I should know by the next chapter whether I am going to make this a short story and finish it quickly or finish it in a fifteen chapters I have planned._

_Please review.  
><em>


	2. Drips of Enticement

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Two: Drips of Enticement<strong>

Finally, he felt a weight off of his shoulder. Finally the elders gave him a gift. _Finally_ he got to go on a mission without any of his trainees. Being away from Aigo made him feel like a moth being taken away from the flame. He was free from that which tempted him like nothing he had ever encountered.

Higurashi Kagome… she didn't mean to, she wasn't a vixen that flaunted her beauty, but there was something enthralling about her. Something that he could not ignore and it drew him insane. There was no rhyme or reason to it… no logical explanation at all. Since he was six he had never really known what it felt like to be tempted.

Some of his brothers had gone through a crisis of faith every once and a while. It varied on what happened to entice them, usually women then there was drinking. The latter he understood. Alcohol could wash away the massive bad memories that were gained in their career path. Women were the sin of the young, drinking was that of the old. Those who had seen too much.

Drinking, by shikonism's standard, was more forgivable than breaking the vow of chastity. If he was going to give into one lure, he would rather it be that one. Yet, even after his slaying job of a rogue werewolf was done and he felt the need to wash away another unneeded memory of blood and guts all he could do was sit at the stool in the bar and stare at the whiskey he had placed in front of him.

Could that simple liquid really be able to blur everything? Was it a miracle made fluid? Oh, if only he hoped so… but he wasn't ready to break that rule, so instead of tasting what didn't smell grand, he just sat there staring. Then again if it could make all that he saw when he shut his eyes could go away then… it'd be great.

So, he shut his lids to see darkness at first then the memories would flood him. There was that face, the one of sweet sadness that always lingered there, always that tragic smile and a tear sliding down her face. Those tears were his fault. He was the blasphemy forced into her otherwise perfect life. When he left her at six she must have been so happy to be free from him…

Then there were the countless faces of the monsters he killed, limitless blood scenes, and the memory of watching those he worked with die. If that drink could really make his memories go away he would have loved to take a sip but he knew better. He had seen some of the greatest fall from just one taste.

"A brother of shikonism staring at a glass of alcohol, you must have had a bad day," someone declared, that snapped him out of it to get him to look up and over to the man who had just sat down next to him. When he realized who it was, his gaze dulled over.

"Takamoru Miroku," he grumbled while he sighed then turned his gaze away.

"Taiko Inuyasha," he mocked, ever so heavily. "So, what to talk about it?"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha grumbled back, trying utmost to resist a sigh. "Last thing I heard about you, you were a co-owner of some whore house in Soujin city."

"Whore house sounds so awful," Miroku countered with a small shrug of his shoulder, "it is merely a place where two people can enjoy each other's company. A perfect environment were two people can share their bodies with each other."

"You are exploiting young women," he asserted back with narrowed eyes.

"No," he drew out, "it's a sex club. Couples get to go there to live out fantasies, _not_ pay to have sex with anyone. Just pay to use our fancy toys."

To that, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and even shook his head. "I don't understand you, I can't."

"I suppose you wouldn't be able to," Miroku answered while he leaned over to wrap a hand around the glass to pull it in front of him before he took a sip. "I figure you weren't going to actually drink this."

"I wasn't," Inuyasha confessed, he was just contemplating it. He suppose it didn't feel right to be free from that which would corrupt him. For so long, he was placed in front of sister Higurashi that he didn't feel right being away… feeling that freedom from the want. That sick want that he shouldn't have.

"So why did you order it?" Miroku inquired, "are you starting a bad hunt or had you just finished it?"

"Finished."

"You are a man of few words, always were, always will be," Miroku said with a small chuckle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He stated simply.

"I know how hard it is," Miroku began but only got stopped by a harsh interruption, he knew he hit a sore spot if Inuyasha's short fuse was showing.

"How?" he snapped, "_how_ exactly would you know that? Don't pretend like we are alike, Miroku. _You_ left. _You_ gave up for a life of corruption an sin. Don't tell me you understand when you _don't_ when you _can't_."

For a while, he just sat there staring at his old comrade. Then he let out a sigh and nodded his head before turning his violet eyes forward. "You are right. I gave up on the Order… I had my reason and I don't regret it. And… dare I say, Inuyasha, that that was a bit of an overreaction? Either you had a _very_ bad mission or you… have some other problem."

"Even if I did, I would not talk to you about it," Inuyasha assured him while he turned his auburn eyes forward. "Leave me alone."

"Inuyasha," Miroku attempted to start but failed, yet again.

"Miroku, we were friends," Inuyasha stated while he stood up to exit, "but then you left. If you are confused, I'll clarify what that means. We _aren't_ friends anymore. Don't let me run into you again."

"Inuyasha," Miroku muttered but it didn't do him any good, the man exited the bar without another word. That was his idea, at least, to get away from the former-brother as quick as possible but it failed. Miserably. He was just outside the bar when a glimmer of a blade caught his attention in the corner of his eyes so he could avoid the slash that came towards his head.

He ducked then popped up ever so quickly to punch the man that tried to slice his head off, that only got him to stumble back before he tried to stab him again. But before he could do it something smacked him upside the head enough that he stumbled to the ground. It didn't take Inuyasha long to notice that the one who had helped him just so happened to be the lecherous former priest.

"You want me to thank you?" Inuyasha guessed from the smug look on the violet eyed man's face as he squatted down to pick up the sword the passed out person had. "That's not happening."

"Fine," Miroku replied while his gaze shifted over the man. "He's a petty thief. He's been stealing from drunks coming out of this pub for a while."

"Right," Inuyasha chimed with narrowed eyes, "I hear you became a bounty hunter on top of being the co-owner of that club of yours."

"I have been looking for him," Miroku confessed with a smile, "want to help me get him to the jail?"

"No," Inuyasha asserted with a shake of his head, "goodbye, Miroku."

"Oh, goodbyes are so formal, we will run into each other again," he assured him while he lugged the passed out man over his shoulder. "Have a good day, Inuyasha. I hope whatever is weighing on you is nothing serious. You know where to find me if you ever wish to talk to someone who _won't_ damn you for being human and having needs that correspond."

"Right," Inuyasha chimed with a tinge of annoyance, "you know me better than that, Miroku."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Miroku inquired with a raised brow.

"I'm not a human," he answered before he nodded his head again then turned his back to walk away.

"I didn't abandon you," Miroku proclaimed which did get his former friend to stop, but not look back at him. "I'm aware of your abandonment issues, Inuyasha, is that why you are so mad at me still? Just because I left that life didn't mean I was going to never see you again. _You _are the one who refused to speak to me again."

"Goodbye," Inuyasha stated sternly, "Miroku."

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

"Father Taiko!" rang out throughout the empty hallway he was walking away. Groggily he ran his hand through his hair before he turned around, surely it was one of his trainees that were so demanding of his time. It was _so_ annoying. He had _just_ returned, he wanted to go to his chamber and go to sleep, not deal with a lecture on what he had done and how he had done it.

All the same, he held back a groan until his gaze landed on the one rushing up to him. A smile spread across her naturally pink lips when she saw his face… sister Higurashi, she was the only one of his trainees - perhaps even the covenant - that he would accept seeing then.

"Father Taiko," she repeated, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Oh?" he replied.

"Yes, you left on a mission all by yourself, I was worried," she asserted simply. "How are you?"

She was… worried about him, somehow that made him feel better even though his body ached from the clash he had with the werewolf and his eyes begged for him to let them rest. Most certainly, sister Higurashi was always worried about anyone she knew when they went out on a mission. She was sweet, it was in her nature.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha finally said, "tired, but fine."

"You went to hunt a werewolf by yourself," Kagome muttered with a frown, "that's dangerous."

"I've done it many times before," he assured her.

"But you always say never to do that, _never_ go on a mission by yourself," she reminded him.

"That's right, because you are all green and not ready to do it," he countered, "I've been doing this for many years and I do it mostly alone. I prefer it that way."

"Oh," she whispered as her eyes fell to the ground, "it must be a bother to always have us there with you, huh?"

"It's fine," he rejoined, "I don't mind it when you are there."

That got her to pause while she thought it over before her hazels shifted up to meet his auburn eyes, for a long while they were locked, then she spoke again. "Just when it's me? What about the others?"

He always hit himself over that mistake. "Uh… yes, they are fine… too… sometimes," he muttered the last word very lowly.

"I should let you go," Kagome asserted while she nodded her head and allowed her starry smile to return. "You look really tired."

"I am."

"Later, will you tell me all about your mission? I've never encountered a werewolf before."

"Don't wish for something like that," he requested, "they are annoying creatures that can be difficult to get rid of."

Then she turned around to walk away, below the uniform the sisters wore it was nearly impossible to see their figure and yet… his eyes were locked on her behind while she walked away. He groaned to himself as she turned around to finish his trek to the end of the hallway to his bland room. All the small, grey, room held within it was a bed, a table, and a book. The Shikon book.

So, when he got to his bed he picked up the highly used book to open it up and flip through to the chapter that explained the importance of purity. The next chapter he read, the one he had been reviewing time and time again, was about resisting temptation.

But… it was so difficult. There were just drips of enticements dropping down into the chamber of his will. Yet, there was only so much it could hold before it began to overflow… before the walls began to crack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Thanks a lot for all the reviews. There is a higher interest in this type of story than I thought. So here's the new chapter. I will be making this into an at least 15 chapter story. I will probably not be updating for a while. I'm going to start traveling for about a month and won't have internet connection often.  
><em>

_So please continue to review.  
><em>


	3. Slain Sister

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Three: Slain Sister<strong>

Locked away in a wooden box, Inuyasha found himself staring at the elegantly carved door that was the only source of light, his hands clasped together in his lap as he leaned forward. His thoughts were in a jumble, though he was trying his utmost to figure out how to say them. He knew he had time to find a way to verbalize it.

A requirement of being a father of shikonism was a weekly session within the confessional booth to one of the elders. Not always did someone have anything of importance to say, they just wanted to give them the opportunity to get something off their chest. It was supposed to keep them pure, keep them on line, but for so long Inuyasha had been avoiding saying it… but now he knew he had to.

It was eating away at him.

"I ran into former father Shimizu earlier this week," Inuyasha began, the slight stir in the booth next to him confirmed that that caught the elder's attention. "He was working a bounty."

"Shimizu Miroku left us all, I am aware that you two were close. You were brought up in the ranks together. That must have been hard for you," the elder said with slight sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, it was, he says things against shikonism… says that it is wrong because it tries to makes us feel bad about being human beings," Inuyasha muttered.

"Is that how you feel, father Taiko?"

"No," he assured him, truthfully at that. "You know that I'm not… human. I am grateful that shikonism took me in. I am very thankful for all that it has done for me. I… I'm just so angry with him for everything he did."

"I see," the elder stated, finally thinking he had gotten to what he wished to confess. Anger was something to avoid, anger makes one make mistakes, anger caused sinful actions. "You must rise above that."

"I know," he said with a sigh as he sat up straighter, "there is something else. Something… I am truly ashamed of, elder."

"Then confess it, my son, and be free."

"I'm," he stopped to swallow, "I'm tempted by one of the sisters. She doesn't mean to catch my attention, I have no idea what it is about her but she… enchants me. I can't stop thinking about her."

There was a grave pause before the elder spoke again, "which sister?"

He didn't know why but he felt a lie slip from his tongue quickly, "Sister Chiyushu Eri."

"Ah, one of your trainees," he acknowledged, "yes, that can happen. This is the first time you have trained any. It is only reasonable that you make the mistake of having more feelings than you should for any of them. They are important to you, after all. It is of great importance that you avoid temptation, Father Taiko."

"I know," he assured him. "I know, how do I make it stop?"

"Will power and faith, my son," was the elder's lame excuse. The one that didn't help Inuyasha in the least… the one that wouldn't work out at all. Faith he had, shikonism saved him. Will power, though, wasn't something he had in abundance. His was weak, on the verge of breaking. All it would take is one more strain.

"Father Taiko," the elder began to once again gain his attention, "I have another assignment for you, if you wish to accept it. I know you just returned from a mission, one relating to a rogue werewolf, but another case as come to our attention. This time it's a pack."

"I'm willing to go," Inuyasha assured him, "tell me when to leave and where."

"I'd like you to leave as soon as possible and take at least three of your trainees. I know how you would rather work alone, but you should also be aware why we made you a teacher to a set of sisters."

"I am," he muttered so low that the elder could not hear him. "I'll take a couple."

"Don't take sister Chiyushu. Avoiding temptation is the a good remedy."

That wasn't a problem, though that did mean that… that was one less other sister to take. Higurashi Kagome wasn't going to come with him. Packs of wolves were the most dangerous to hunt down. He wasn't going to risk taking her with him.

"I was reviewing your notes, it seems that a couple of your trainees could use this type of practice. Aoki Ayame and Higurashi Kagome."

He cringed at hearing that, then swallowed and asked, "why?"

"You have realized that sister Higurashi has great spiritual power that is ideal for purifying missions, yes, but she will be sent on other types. She'll need a wider range of experience. And for the exclusion of the recent original hunt, Aoki Ayame hasn't been on very many live hunts."

"That's because she's not very good at it," he grumbled, bitterly, to himself. Ayame was a nice girl, well liked by all the other sisters, but he didn't see what it was about her that the elders saw to get them to take her at age six. "I really dislike this whole training thing."

"Soon they will be on their own," the elder reminded him, "and even though I do believe you are doing a good job, I will not force you take on this duty again."

"Thank the gods for that," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Aoki Ayame, Kobayashi Koharu, and - because he was _forced_ to - Higurashi Kagome were the ones that he had to take with him on the mission. A mission that wasn't very close to their covenant. There were many, many, shikon covenants around the land and each held a jurisdiction in which they protected. It just so happened that the wolf pack was bothering a village at the very, very, edge of their area.

That meant longer than a day's ride train. A very long, grueling, ride in a train where he was assigned a seat next to sister Higurashi while the two other sisters were on the other end of the cart. It wasn't his choice, he had a ticket with his name on it and she had one with hers… it was just that they were _right next_ to each other.

He would groan if not for the fact that she would be able to hear him. It was driving him utterly insane. He shut his eyes and took a whiff of the air, there were a lot of smells within the cart. Not all were pleasant, but the one next to him was. Higurashi Kagome, much like all the sisters, prided herself in cleanliness which meant at least she didn't smell bad.

Explaining a scent was something he could never do, it wasn't as easy as to say it smelled like vanilla or wildflowers because obviously a person didn't have that type of scent. In less they were wearing perfume, which no sister did, and they all used the same normal soap. Yet, everyone still had their own aroma to it and hers was unique. He liked it.

"I'm a little scared," Kagome confessed, which got him to open his eyes again and look to her. "From what you told me about your last hunt with that rogue werewolf… it sounds difficult."

"Just follow my lead and do as I say, nothing will happen to you," Inuyasha assured her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, sister Higurashi."

"I believe that," and, really, she earnestly did. Father Taiko wouldn't let anything bad happen to any of them, he went out of his way to protect each and every one of them. It just seemed to be in his nature, which she deeply admired about him. One time, on a hunt for a spider demon Inuyasha blocked a bite that was meant for Koharu with his own body. He was poisoned, it took a month of recovery, and it was rather a miracle he lived.

That venom should have killed any human but he survived, most likely saving Koharu's life in the process. But, then again, in Kagome's eyes he seemed to be surrounded by miracles. For over two years they had been training together, by the first year most trainers had lost at least one member, by the second two to three were gone, yet he hadn't lost a single one. It was apparently a new record in the Aigo covenant. One that the elders all deeply praised.

"Being scared is alright," Inuyasha assured her, to snap her mind back to the moment.

"Were you ever scared? I find that hard to believe," Kagome stated sincerely with a small smile.

"I was scared when I first began and I still get frightened every once and a while, it happens."

"What do you do when you are scared? How do you get over it?"

"Being scared can make you more alert, but at the same time it can make you hear or see things that aren't there. It's not helpful. You just need to remind yourself of that. You'll be fine."

"Only because you will be here with me," she stated as her gaze moved over to him, that finally got his stare to shift to her as well. "I know I'll be fine because you are here but… what about in less than a year when I'm on my own?"

"You'll be a rookie, it'll be years before you are sent anywhere on your own."

"You go by yourself all the time," she reminded him with a bit of a frown, "that's dangerous."

"I'm an exception," he explained, "I prefer it that way."

"Why?"

"Try to get some sleep," he answered instead as his eyes shifted out the window once again, "we'll be there in a couple of hours and we won't have time to rest until we find the pack."

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

There was no forest around this time, they were rare in the barren world that they were stuck in, instead the village they were sent to was much like every other village. Dry and filled with dirt, red dirt that hadn't known the taste of water in ages. The houses were built of wood, some seemed to be worse off than others. Most likely infected with termites and rioting wood. Dust storms happened often and weak wood usually gave way in the worst of it.

Few people were well off anywhere, but no one was in a village. Those who had money always escaped to the cities, the ones that had better medicine and technology and usually greater job opportunities. Yet, the cities had their own vices. They were overcrowded, had their own slums, the air was polluted and it was always noisy.

"I'm from a place like this," Kagome announced, a smile upon her lips. Inuyasha's eyes shifted to her. Most people wouldn't admit such a thing with a smile, most who were from the villages always thanked shikonism for getting them out of those hell holes. Other than being picked as a child to join the ranks of sisterhood or brotherhood in shikonism, there was little chance for anyone to ever get the chance to leave. Perhaps move to another equally poor off village, but it took connections and money to even have hope of moving to the slums of any of the major cities.

"What about you?" she asked as her gaze shifted to her mentor, the man that almost never spoke of his past. "Where are you from?"

"Not here," he stated simply while he finished the trek to the closest home.

"Thank the gods," the man at the door proclaimed, "I am so glad that you were sent. The pack has ravished us."

"How so?" Ayame inquired, "what have they been doing?"

"All our livestock are gone, they keep eating them!"

"We've been called because they are eating livestock?" Koharu questioned in a whisper.

"In a village like this one, so isolated from the rest, that live stock is their only source of food. Taking that food is almost as good as killing them," explained Kagome.

"Where have they been seen?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Usually on the eastern properties."

"Then we'll start there," Inuyasha declared, with a motion of his hands he took the lead to guide them all over to the eastern properties. "Look around for any signs of a pack, be alert, scream if you see something."

"Werewolves can morph from human to their wolf form," Koharu declared, "so we should beware any human approaching us, shouldn't we?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said with a nod, "but they can transform in a blink. It's likely if you let them too close then you won't be able to defend yourself before it kills you."

"But originals are always more dangerous, right?" Ayame asked, though Inuyasha knew right away what she was talking about. Not original werewolves, any such thing no longer existed since the Order did well to hunt down all of them ages ago. Instead she meant original vampires, the most fearful of all the monsters they hunted. At least, that's what they're told.

"Don't think like that," Inuyasha ordered, "everything we hunt is dangerous and whatever you are looking for in that moment is _extremely_ hazardous."

That was what he hated the most about training the new sisters. They had to ask questions constantly, they were always talking, when they should have been focusing on something else. It distracted his attention, too. He should have heard the rushed steps from a distance but he was too busy talking to Ayame to realize that there was anything wrong.

Usually, he was never surprised by an attack but that time he was. That time it would cost him. Someone leaped upon him to knock him on the ground. At first, it was a man, then in what seemed like an instant a raging beast with sharp teeth that were about to sink into his neck - probably even killing him - but someone saved him.

A bright blast enwrapped an arrow, the very arrow that thrust into the massive wolves' side got it to whimper and fall to the side. Quickly, he scurried backwards and onto his feet. His auburn eyes shifted over to Kagome, who was still holding her bow. His jaw was down, awe was splattered across his face.

She.. had just saved his life?

"You do it for me all the time," Kagome stated, somehow she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Yes, it was true, he had saved her on multiple occasions.

"There must be others around," Inuyasha stated as he pulled out his sword, "be on the alert."

"Father Taiko!" Ayame cried out, which got his attention right after he lifted his blade high in the air so that he could slash it down to separate the werewolf's head from the body. To kill him for forever. Reluctantly he looked over at her, she was such a bother sometimes, but before he could thrust the blade down his body froze up. Just like the two other sisters that looked to Ayame's cry.

There she was… with a monstrous wolf-man creature holding a claw to her throat. That wasn't right. The hybrid werewolves that were left could only change into massive wolves, not that type. Not the man-wolf. That… that was an original. But an _original_ didn't exist anymore. The Order said so.

The wolf gave a deep growl before howling, two men came up from behind to walk over and grab the wolf that slowly transformed back into a man. The one that had been hit with Kagome's arrow. Inuyasha's gaze shifted between them then to the blue-eyed creature. He didn't have to speak for him to understand what it meant. Don't move or Ayame dies.

Swiftly, the creature that held her turned back into his mortal form. He had long brown hair and deep blue eyes, locked squarely on Inuyasha.

"I know you," he growled with narrowed eyes, "you killed a friend of mine."

"I've killed a lot of werewolves," Inuyasha declared, "you'll have to be more specific."

"You killed him only a week ago."

"I thought that was a rogue, he was eating people, I _had_ to put him down," Inuyasha asserted.

"Maybe, but that wasn't your problem to handle, _priest_, I would have dealt with it," he retorted, "we didn't kill anyone here, just took what we needed, we're leaving now. You aren't going to follow us."

"Fine," Inuyasha snapped.

"That's a lie," he proclaimed while he took a deep whiff of Ayame's aroma, the grin he gave seemed to say he enjoyed what he smelled. "I know a way to guarantee you won't follow. I'm going to take her with me, you follow me, I'll kill her."

"If you take her I _will_ find you and I _will_ kill you," Inuyasha warned him firmly. "Leave her and we'll let it go, as you said, you didn't kill anyone here."

"No, you won't just let it be, it's not in your power to do so, priest," he said with a grin as he transformed again, grasping Ayame by the waist before he rushed off.

"Father Taiko, what do we do?" Koharu quickly questioned as her worried gaze glanced to him.

"We have to find Ayame, don't we?" Kagome asked with worried brows bent together.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed, quietly, cringing when he realized his mistake. He didn't have time to worry about that, though, so instead he sheathed his sword to turn around and grab one arm of each of the girls. He dragged them to the village leader's house. It took only a short amount of knocks to finally get an answer, but the powerful ones, surely to shake the entire abode.

He opened it and Inuyasha pushed the girls inside.

"Do you have any weapons?" inquired Inuyasha instantly.

"A shotgun," the man stuttered, "why?"

"I want them to stay here, shoot any wolf you see," Inuyasha declared while he started to step away. If not for the fact that someone grabbed his arm, he would have been gone immediately yet someone had… and that someone was important to him.

"You can't go by yourself," Kagome insisted.

"I'm better at doing my job alone," he snapped while he took his arm away from her. "Stay out of my way and stay here, sister Higurashi, it's sister Aoki's best chance."

With that, she just went mute as she pulled her hand back. Hurt was in her hazels as he slammed the door behind him but in that moment he didn't care. He wasn't going to lose one of his trainees, even if it was the one he cared about the least. There had always been something about Ayame that didn't seem right. He didn't think she was going to make it far in the Order, somehow he was certain she would just flake out eventually… Probably because all the things she did reminded him of how Miroku had acted all those years ago.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Nothing was left of sister Aoki Ayame but her tattered robes and blood, so much blood… it was certainly payback for what he had done to the rogue. Most likely, they used her a meal, a _real_ meal, instead of settling for cattle. For two days he followed their trail until it led to a rare river amongst the dust and dirt. On the other side of which he could not locate them. They used it to evade him.

So, he finally backtracked another two days to find the village he had started. As soon as he knocked on the door he had left the two sisters in, it flung open to reveal a suddenly relieved Kagome but just as soon as it happen it faded. There was no one beside him. No sister Aoki.

"She's dead," Inuyasha stated, "get sister Kobayashi, we're leaving."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the village head said, "and what of the werewolves?"

"I couldn't locate them," Inuyasha stated, he could tell there was disappointment in the old man's eyes but what he really wanted to do was punch the guy. How the _fuck_ could he be mad about that when one of his trainees were dead? His blood was boiling but he resisted that urge. That horrible urge.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"We're leaving," he repeated far more firmly.

They had four return tickets yet… only needed three of them. Koharu was closest to Ayame in the covenant, they had been roommates, so Inuyasha made sure she got the seat alone so she could process the loss alone. That was what was best, wasn't it? If he had just lost someone important to him he'd want to be alone.

"It's not your fault," Kagome stated after the train had already started, "Father Taiko, it's not your fault at all."

"Stop talking," he ordered. It was his fault, they were all under his care and he was supposed to protect them but he couldn't… he didn't. He let one of those monsters take one of his girls. One that was an… original. It wasn't right. _Original_ werewolves _did not _exist.

The elders said so. The Order of Shikon eliminated them. How was that possible? The only answer was that it _wasn't _possible… the Order wouldn't lie. They wouldn't. But then how could he explain what he saw?

"Father Taiko," Kagome kept up as she slowly, hesitantly, reached out to place her small hand upon his clenched fist. "I'm sorry. I know how you care about all of us."

He wanted to yell at her, ask her what part of _stop talking_ did she not understand, but instead when he turned his glare from the back of the seat in front of him to her the tension in his body started to fade. Her eyes were watery, she was upset, too. And why wouldn't she? She loved all her sister.

Her way of coping with a loss was with sadness, his was anger. _Hers_ was the normal one. His just proved what he was… inhuman. He shut his eyes, he was really no better than the monsters he destroyed. The only thing that kept him looking human, acting it, staying on the right path was shikonism. Without it he would be lost, as lost as the murderous monsters that had taken Aoki Ayame's life.

That was what he was taught all his life, anyway.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he opened his eyes and hand so he could take hers into his gently. Quickly she held his tightly, he returned the gesture. Human contact, it made him feel better.

"You did an amazing job at protecting us," Kagome assured him with a small sniffle, "no one has ever kept all the training sisters as long as you have."

"Thank you," that knowledge didn't really help him in that moment but he knew she was trying to make him feel better.

"I was closest to her when it happened, I should have noticed that thing coming up behind us but.. but I-I didn't."

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha assured her, "you are just in training."

"Still… i-if I had noticed she'd be alive."

He shook his head some as he turned to her some, but he didn't know that she thought that was a welcoming gesture to place her head on his shoulder and start to cry. He wasn't about to stop her, though, so he accepted it and held her throughout the train ride. When the tears finally stopped, she just fell asleep there.

Apparently, while he was away, she worried so much she didn't sleep.

"She was really anxious about you, in particular, Father Taiko," Koharu had mentioned when she came back to check on them briefly. "As was I, of course… yet, sister Higurashi hangs on your every word. If you were to, gods forbid, not return then she would be beyond herself."

But she worried more. That was hardly suspicious since she was such a worrier to start out with yet… he felt happy to hear it all the same. She was important to him, so hearing that she held him in the same regards was refreshing. He didn't think much of it and, luckily, the other girls merely saw it as something easily explainable. Higurashi Kagome lost her father before she could even remember his face, thus, she was obviously looking for a father figure to replace what she never had. Father Taiko was protective and always there, he fit into that empty space simply.

"Father Taiko," a tired voice muttered, catching him off guard as his gaze shifted from the dark window to the girl still resting her head against his shoulder. He had thought she was still slumbering. "Can I ask you something?"

He paused for a long while before he grumbled an, "I guess."

"There are a lot of rumors at Aigo, and I hear some about you…" though she could not tell, he tensed up at the mention of that. He didn't socialize with the others as much as a normal priest, and because of that there was talk about him. He never paid any attention to it but he hoped that it had nothing to do with his heritage.

"And what of it?"

"Is it true, what people say? That you were only made a mentor in order to punish you? Since you like to work alone so much?"

"It's true," he confessed, it didn't matter at all if she knew that. The full truth… now that was something he wouldn't tell her. Ever. "I did something, and the elders thought this would punish me best. I'm good at what I do, they thought it could be a useful penalty. I truly prefer it alone. I work best that way."

"Really?" Kagome whispered as she moved her hand to cup his again, ever so gently. "That's sad… no one should be alone."

But if he had been alone then that would have meant that Ayame wouldn't have gotten taken. She wouldn't have been dead. Somehow, yet again, Kagome seemed to be in his head. Perhaps they were spending too much time together because she countered his thought with one of her own.

"If you had been alone on this mission, wouldn't you be the one not coming home?"

That was probably her subtle way of reminding him that she had saved his life. He could have retorted that he had done it for her multiple times. But biting his tongue seemed like the better option.

"If I had been alone, I wouldn't have been distracted with teaching. That werewolf would never have gotten the better of me to start out with."

"But there were four of them and only one of you, could one priest ever win in such a fight? You are amazing at what you do, Father Taiko, but I don't think that you would have been able to get out of that alive."

"Maybe," he muttered back as he shut his eyes, she took that as a sign that it was time for her to stop pressing the issue. So, instead she, too, closed her eyes and rested against him some more. It was a pleasant experience, to lean on Father Inuyasha Taiko when she needed someone the most. Even though she had been close to Ayame… she had been worried out of her mind about something happening to her mentor.

He was just special, very special, and there wasn't anything wrong with that… was it? He was her mentor. Of course she'd care more about the man that continuously saved her than anyone else. It wasn't anything to be bashful or ashamed of, at least that's what she continued to tell herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I have brief internet connection and enough time to write this._


	4. Gone While Away

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Four: Gone While Away<strong>

It was a rarity that the elders of any covenant would grant anyone a meeting within a day of the request. Usually, they didn't even agree to see someone within a month but his was accepted almost instantly. The three elders of the covenant all allowed him to enter their council room.

He knew the reason why, though. Under his care, a covenant member had died, sister Aoki Ayame was taken by a werewolf while Inuyasha was meant to protect her… and killed. They wouldn't blame him, he had done everything in his power, and it was excepted that not all six sisters would make it out of training alive. It was a miracle if five out of the six did.

"We heard what happened," the first elder proclaimed to gain his attention. "We are very sorry, but from what we heard from sister Kobayashi and Higurashi you did everything in your power. You even risked your own life by following them. You cannot be blamed for this, Father Taiko."

"The werewolf that took… her wasn't a normal one," Inuyasha dared to say, it was the reason he called the meeting. Not to get counseled on what had happened. Not to be told he did no wrong. Not to be lied to any further, he wanted the truth. "He was an original."

Instantly, all three of the old, wrinkled, men froze. He was fairly certain he even heard their hearts skip a beat before one swallowed, cleared his throat, and corrected him. With a shake of his head, he declared, "you are wrong. There are no more original werewolves left in this world. We exterminated them all."

"Apparently you missed one," Inuyasha retorted, "I know what a hybrid werewolf looks like and I _know_ that wasn't just a hybrid. He was more than a big wolf."

"You are wrong," another asserted again. "You were affected by the event too much, that you saw what would help you process the event better."

"Ask Kobayashi or Higurashi, they'll tell you the same thing-"

"They told us a werewolf took her, that they were scared, and could not give us more specifics," an elder enlightened. "Not that it was an original. You will not go spreading these rumors, Father Taiko. Do you understand that?"

"I saw what I saw," Inuyasha firmly asserted, "I know that wasn't a mere hybrid. I _know_ hybrids."

"Do not make us give you a formal reprimand, Father Taiko. Another one on your record would not be good."

"I don't _care_ about my record, if we aren't looking for an original then we won't hunt down the right pack to get Aoki justice!"

"The pack must have left our territory, the case will be passed on to whatever covenant's area that the pack arise in," another asserted.

"You mean," he awed with a wide-eyed stare, "that we… just let them get away with it?"

"Shikonism is not about revenge, it would be good for you to remember that," one sharply stated. "Now, to elevate this stress, there is an incident in the north. Girls continuously go missing every other night, so far there are ten. We… sent someone to take care of the problem three days ago. There is no longer any contact."

"Who did you send?"

"Sister Sayoki."

He rolled his eyes at that, "women are going missing and you send a woman?"

"She is the best in the covenant at finding those who are missing. Would you like the case or not, Taiko?"

"Sure," he muttered, he'd rather be anywhere other than Aigo at that moment. Miles away from the elders would do him good and missions always gave him clarity. When one faces death's door, things make more sense. The important things are obvious, the unimportant fade away.

"I'll take it only under one condition," he stated, to the obvious surprise of the elders. They were never told no and rarely ever requested to obey another's conditions. For some reason, one he chose to ignore and never think about again, Inuyasha found himself enjoying the looks of shock and slight annoyance. "I'll go and take care of this problem, successfully as I always do-"

"Beware, Taiko, being too prideful does no one good," one of the elders asserted.

"As I always do," Inuyasha repeated with a more firm voice. "Under one condition, I go alone. If whatever I'm hunting only takes females then I refuse to take one of my trainees with me, seeing as I was assigned a sec of sisters. I'm not losing another so soon."

"We understand," one proclaimed, "and accept such a condition, you may go alone."

"You know, I would do better in the field if I didn't have to worry about them."

"We are allowing you to go on a mission by yourself, don't forget why you were assigned a teaching position. What you did cannot be forgiven so easily, as soon as the sisters under you care age out then you will not be forced to teach again. In less you wish to."

"If I find sister Sayoki I will bring her back," Inuyasha grumbled while he turned on his feet to head out, avoiding all his trainees while doing so. Most of the time, he found himself wishing that the elders had assigned him brothers instead of sisters to train. Not that women couldn't cut it, it was just… he wouldn't have to deal with the problem he was with Higurashi if he had to teacher boys.

But, that was another thing he was certain the elders did on purpose. They knew he'd prefer to around other males but they forced six sisters on him. He knew what he did was wrong, but how much more punishment did he have to endure for it?

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Three days had passed by without him being able to pinpoint what it was exactly that he was meant to hunt. He had explored the outskirts of the town many, many, times since it was the location where at least two of the girls were certainly seen last but… nothing. There wasn't even a trace of something supernatural out there.

It didn't make sense, true evil always left a mark one way or another. He was proof of that. All his hunts before he could catch a hint of what was coming but this time it was nothing. Annoying… it was damn annoying that he couldn't find anything. The more time lose, the more likely sister Sayoki was dead.

No. He knew better than to think like that. It was obvious that Sayoki was dead. Almost a week had gone by since she went missing. But, still, he had accepted the challenge and it allowed him to think about something other than the loss of Aoki Ayame or… Higurashi Kagome.

He had already partook in one wrong, he couldn't let her tempt him into another.

"Fancy meeting you in a place like this," someone proclaimed as he pulled up a seat next to the lone priest. He glanced up from the water he had been staring at and with a dull stare he turned his eyes to the perverted man. "How is it going, Inuyasha?"

"Go away, Miroku," Inuyasha ordered.

"I'd rather not," he assured him with a grand grin as he raised his hand up to wave someone else over. It mere moments the seat beside Miroku was occupied by a lovely lady. Instantly, Inuyasha's glare turned harsh towards the girl. Her he knew, regrettably at that.

"Hello, Father Taiko," she greeted with a forced smile, "how have you been?"

"Grand," he grumbled, "been tempting anyone else out of the right way of life lately, Sango?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku muttered while he shot her an apologetic look. To that, she just shook her head, stood up, and left without another word. With a heavy sigh, he asked, "why do you have to be like that, Inuyasha? It's not Sango's fault that I left the Order. I couldn't help it, I fell in love with her. If it's wrong to be in love and with the woman that makes me feel amazing, then I don't want to be right."

"What do you want, Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped with narrowed eyes, "I don't have the patience for you right now."

For a while, the violet eyed man just sat there staring before he inquired, "what happened…? Something bad, obviously, but what?"

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled as he slammed his hand down on the table, causing his water glass to shake and almost fall over. "Leave me alone."

"Fine," he muttered as he sat up straight and reached into his coat's pocket to pull out a piece of paper with a sketch of a rather ugly looking man. "Sango and I are tracking him, if you see him give me a heads up, please? He's a bad man, wanted for kidnapping, rape, and killing of a series of women in a couple of cities over. We tracked him this way."

"You left the Order to become a bounty hunting couple," Inuyasha mocked as he picked up the paper and glanced over it before letting it fall to the table again, "oh, and let's not forget that sex house you on a share in. You fell far, Miroku."

Miroku parted his lips to reply to that, but really, what could he say? He had no intention of starting an argument with such an old friend… really, he only wished that he could find a way to understand. But it was quite obvious that Inuyasha had no desire it trying to see things from his prospective, so instead he stood up and nodded his head. "Be careful, Inuyasha."

"Don't let her tempt you into too many sins, Miroku," he retorted, which only got the former priest's shoulders to sag all the more as he walked away without another word.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

That was no acceptable. Not at fucking all. How something like that could happen under _his_ watch…? His blood boiled with anger, though he knew it shouldn't. Such a feeling was meant to be tamed, to be cast away by priests such as himself but… but he couldn't. He was _furious_.

He had been at that village for over a week trying to track whatever supernatural creature was taking the women, why it was doing it, what the pattern was and couldn't find a damn thing. And… then, one morning, he woke up to the news that another girl was missing. That time, she was just sixteen. He had been there, he was meant to protect them, and yet he had failed. Failed miserably at that.

Just as he had at protecting Ayame...

When rage filled one, hunting was hardly a good idea. Mistakes were always made when someone was mad but he cast aside his common sense to rush out to where the girl had last been seen. It was faint, but he caught a whiff of her scent and was able to follow it… so far, it took him the entire day to find where the train ended.

At the edge of a grove of trees, it wasn't quiet big enough to be a forest but… something could surely hide in there. He took a moment to compose himself, to catch his breath, to think through what he was going to do. Slowly, he unsheathed his sword trying his utmost not to make too much noise before he began to creep through the brushes. He avoided the twigs and leaves on the ground the best he could while he made his way deeper and deeper in until he was certainly at the center.

There, he found a small hut. One that probably was no more than a one room place and looked so run down that if not for the fact that there was a light on inside and smoke coming out of the top he wouldn't have thought anyone was living there. Again, he found himself stopping and at a loss… what was going on?

He ran through a list of supernatural creatures in his head, yes many of them liked to have shelter of some sort but which would seek out a secluded run down hut in the midst of a grove of trees? None that he was aware of… werewolves liked caves in mountain sides to hide, vampires sought something underground to hide during the day, and goblins went for something near rivers. Fairies frequented forest like areas but those little fuckers didn't start fires and hide the trees. Nymphs also liked trees but those bitches didn't clothe themselves let alone feel the need to have a roof over their head.

Demons hid in plain sight so they wouldn't hide in the middle of a grove. So what the hell was going on? He took a deep breath in through his nostril to try and catch a scent of some sort that would help explain to him what was going on but, other than his own, there were just human scents.

Two…? A male and a female. Then there was a disgusting mix of bodily fluids as well.

He was at an utter loss at what was going on as he walked around the house to get a better grasp on the situation, to verify that there was only someone inside instead of out. When he got to the other side of the hut he noticed a series of freshly moved dirt. Curiously, he knelt down next to one of them and began to brush the dirt away until he found himself that caused his hand to go flying up to cover his nose.

The smell that erupted from below the dirt was almost as bad as the sight that he saw beneath it. A decomposing face… of someone familiar. Sister Sayoki was rioting away in the ground. That wouldn't do, she deserved a proper burial. When he looked up to the other areas that seemed to have freshly dug graves as well he could see the number matched for the amount of missing girls, expect for one… the sixteen year old could still be alive.

He stood up and slowly started towards the back door, when he glanced in through a window to see what was going on all he saw was a naked in the middle of the floor, tied up and apparently passed out. At least he hoped she was just passed out and not dead. Gradually, he opened the door to step in but the moment he did that someone bashed him over the head to cause him to the fall to the ground.

He groaned as he flipped around to kick the guy away before he could slam down the bat he held again. It took a moment but after getting a good look at the man he recognized him… he was just a human? That human that Miroku and Sango were looking for. All the horrible things that had happened, those bodies, and Sayoki's death was…? By a human?

He was sent to hunt a human?

"Don't move," was ordered the second he got to his feet. His eyes shifted to the gun in the man's hand. Guns didn't do anyone in his position any good, most of the time bullets only pissed off the things he hunted not kill.

"You're a priest," the guy guessed from his wardrobe, "what do you want?"

"You're killing people," amongst other things, "I was sent to figure out what was going on in this area."

"That's too bad for you," he muttered but before he got to pull the trigger something knocked him off his feet and the gun out of his hand.

"Aren't you lucky we were racking the same guy?" Miroku gloated with a grin once Inuyasha looked up. He was hardly going to dignify that with an answer so he turned his gaze over to the girl that was being covered with a blanket by Sango and helped to her feet, balling her eyes out all the while.

"I was hunting a human," Inuyasha slowly stated while he glanced down to Miroku as he wrapped up the man's hands and feet. "I get supernatural creatures… their needs, the way they work, but humans.. doing this to the other humans I don't get."

"I don't either," Miroku assured him.

"I don't get making a living off of these things either," Inuyasha snapped back to the bounty hunter duo. "Take your bounty, I'm going to back to Aigo."

That was it. Miroku knew better than to attempt to start a conversation with him when he was being so… like himself, so he lugged the thug over his shoulders and headed out with Sango helping the kidnapped girl. Inuyasha knew what he had to do, and that wasn't return to the village. Not yet.

He grabbed the shelve that was inside the hut to go out and start to dig up the bodies of the dead girls. They were murdered and surely deserved a proper burial which entailed burning the bodies then burying their ashes. It would probably take him all night.

He didn't care, Sayoki deserved it and so did all the other girls. Though he did have half a mind to figure out how to get their bodies back to the town so that their families could get some closure but that would have entailed returning to the village and getting a wagon… which he was planning on doing once he finished retrieving all the bodies.

But before he had to actually do that dawn's daybreak came along with the sound of footsteps. He clenched the shelve tighter to prepare to strike if need be but as soon as the person reveled himself he just sighed and set it down instead.

"I noticed the graves as well," Miroku announced as he walked forward over to his former friend, "I see you spent all night finishing the dig."

"Did you get your bounty?" Inuyasha inquired with a bent brow.

To that, Miroku just shook his head with utter annoyance, "I brought a wagon so we can take them back to the village, so that they could get a proper burial."

"Good," Inuyasha answered, that saved him the trouble.

"Sango would have liked to come," Miroku dared to point out, "to help but I figured it was best if she didn't… you know, it was my choice, not hers."

"I don't want to talk, let's just get this done," Inuyasha insisted as he took one of the tarps around the bodies. So, Miroku allowed him that, and not didn't spare a word all day. But, as always, Miroku was instant on saying a goodbye but Inuyasha always had to correct him.

"Goodbye, for good this time."

"You are impossible," Miroku gripped with a wave of his hand.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Humans… the way they treated each other would always be beyond him. He liked the Order for the very reason that he know how the rest would treat him and how he was meant to treat his brothers and sisters. There were strict rules to follow. That's what he needed, a guideline to keep himself normal.

How one man could do so much damage against others was… he didn't understand. How he was going to explain to the order all that he had done and that Sister Sayoki was dead was beyond him. People were monsters.

"The people that don't listen to our rules," the elder he explained everything to said in retaliation. "That is why we have this Order. It is awful that… that happened, thank you for giving Sayoki a proper burial."

"I got… help," oddly enough, Miroku stayed the entire time to aid in the proceedings.

"By the way," the elder wearily started, "something… happened while you were away."

"Oh?" Inuyasha began. He noticed something different as soon as he got back, usually the elders didn't brief him on his missions. If he completed it then that was good enough, but that time once he entered Aigo someone grabbed him to lead him there. He didn't even have any time to himself.

Sister Higurashi Kagome didn't even have time to find him. It was a ritual they held, she would rush up to make sure he was fine, he'd assure her he was, and then she'd ask him to explain what had happened. Surely, she was waiting outside the door to hear all about the job. She wouldn't enjoy hearing about this one, realizing how horrible humans could be… it wasn't something he really wanted to teach her.

"Yes," the elder slowly drew out while he sat down in one of the chairs and waved towards another to make Inuyasha take a seat. It wasn't until that happened that he said, "there was a break in… vampires."

"Seriously?" Inuyasha awed as he slid to the edge of his seat, "what happened? How could they be so stupid?"

"They… they took four people and managed to get away."

"You're joking," Inuyasha insisted harshly, "they break into _our_ strong hold and they get _away_?"

"We were caught off guard," the elder argued harshly.

He guessed, "You want me to go retrieve them?"

"We won't be retaliating," he countered with a small shake of his head, "it happened two days ago, they must be dead by now. We sent out a recovery squad but they found nothing so… revenge will do us no good."

"If we don't retaliate then they'll think it's okay to do this again," Inuyasha shouted back, "we can't just let them get away with it."

"If they remain in our area we'll take care of the problem later."

Idiots, that was what he wanted to hiss but he just clenched his jaw and withheld that urge.

"Listen, Father Taiko, it's… important that you know you couldn't have done anything. You weren't here."

"I'm aware of this," Inuyasha assured him dully.

"Two of your trainees were taken," instantly, that caught his attention. "Sister Higurashi and sister… Chiyushu."

He stopped breathing.

Stopped thinking.

Stopped… everything.

Kagome had been taken while he was away, two days ago, and he was only _now_ discovering that? They didn't think to send him word? Didn't think to do a _damn_ thing? They weren't going to do shit about it?

"You're telling me," he wearily began until he found a steady tone, "that my girls are missing and you don't want me to do anything?"

"They aren't missing," the elder countered coarsely, "they are dead. It's been two days they have either been eaten or… worse, turned. Either way, there is no point other than revenge to go after them. We realized our weakness and will not allow the same thing to happen twice. It was a learning experience."

"A," he choked then tried to swallow back the rage that rose up, "a _learning _experience?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Father Taiko. I understand you were particularly fond of sister Chiyushu but… you must not do anything."

Chiyushu? He had to pause a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Ah, that was right, he had lied in confession and said that the sister that was tempting him was Chiyushu and not Higurashi… he shook his head as he stood up.

"Father Taiko," the elder started, "you are not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

"No, I'm not," he assured him with complete earnestness before he nodded his head then left.

Stupid… no, he wasn't going to do anything _stupid_. Stupid was acting like everyone else. Stupid was pretending like everything was okay. Stupid was just saying everything happened for a reason and that it was just a _learning _experience_._

Because… she couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

And… she couldn't have been converted.

He didn't know what he would do if she were… if it were anyone else he'd kill them but Higurashi Kagome? Sweet, innocent, sister Higurashi? Gods, he didn't know what to do.


	5. Steps to Seduction

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Five: Steps to Seduction <strong>

It was her misfortune that she had chosen to help her friend, her _closest_ friend in the entire covenant, Chiyushu Eri out in the garden that day. At Aigo, they grew their own tea leaves and rice so they did not have to rely on others. Anyone that wished to could tend to the area, so it was one of Eri's favorite things to do. Kagome really didn't care either way, but she liked to spend time with Eri so often found herself in the garden, too.

Bad luck that day donned upon them. When evening slowly began to creep up on the blue sky everything went wrong. Eri just wanted to finish planting some new seeds and they both knew the coolest time of the day was then since the sun's rays were fading.

"It's a blessing that we can get anything to grow in this forsaken land," Eri said, essentially any time they went out into the garden. It was true, regardless of where one lived, it was ever so difficult to get anything to grow. The land was little more than sand and dirt, really. Except for those rare patches of green.

"It's just the gods answering your prayers," Kagome taunted, since she was well aware that her comrade added the well-being of the garden into her good wishes each night.

Then there was screaming—so much of it—and the sound of flesh tearing, blood spluttering about, and so much more. Yet, by the time she turned to see what was going on it was too late for her… everything went black with a smack to her head.

If she was one for cursing, which she wasn't, she'd have done so when she woke up chained to a wall. She ought to have been paying attention better to her surroundings. Father Taiko was always saying that just when they thought they were safe, they weren't. He would have been so disappointed in her…

It took time, a great deal of it, for her hazels to adjust to the darkness so that she could put faces to the groaning that she heard. Across the room from her two others were chained to the wall and just to her left was Eri. She, apparently, was the only one awake… but what worried her most, was that one of the men across from her was bleeding a great deal. Brother Takana, he was a kindhearted trainee, just a year younger than her.

"K-Kagome," Eri stuttered, catching her attention almost instantly. "Wh… what happened?"

"I don't know," she whispered back. "The last thing I remember was being in the garden and then… I woke up here."

"Me too," she stammered to say before choking on her air and biting back tears. "The order will come for us… right?"

"Of course," Kagome insisted, "of course they will, just have faith. We'll get out of this."

It was then that they heard noise in the hallway just outside of the chamber, scratching and scurrying… that got louder and louder until two grotesque, gray, creatures with dripping fangs entered the room. Both girls held their breath—originals. They were taken hostage by vampires.

But why? Kagome couldn't help but wonder that, originals had never bothered to do that in less… they were stocking up on food. She swallowed deeply at the thought as her eyes followed the two things as they took a deep breath. One sniffed faster than the other, walking up to Eri to smell her more—which caused her to gasp and her friend to withhold a shriek and shut her tearing eyes.

But then it moved away as it joined its comrade on the other side of the room. It took so much effort to withhold from screaming when she watched the two tear into the ones across from her. There was nothing she could have done for them—she kept telling herself—since she was locked to the wall, instead she shut her eyes and turned her head away.

Trying her most to tune out the screams of pain and sound of vampires tearing apart their skin to suck them dry… it wasn't an easy task, and one she failed at. She knew, that if she were to survive, that sound would forever haunt her dreams.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Exhaustion, hydration, and strain were all too strong. Though she didn't want to, she fell asleep once more. Again, Father Taiko would scold her for that. In such a dire situation, it was of the utmost important that she be constantly aware of her surroundings. Obviously, she couldn't achieve that while she was slumbering.

Father Taiko… would she see him again? Would he save her? Or… would death by vampires by her end?

Eri's shrieks and screams caused her eyes to jerk open as she glanced to her side to see her friend being held by a hybrid.

"Eri!" She shouted as she tried to struggle free from her restraints. That only worked to irritate her already broken skin and cause scabs to reopen… and blood to drip down her wrists.

"Kagome!" Eris creamed at the top of her lungs before she was pulled out of the room and the door slammed behind her.

Her breath hitched in her throat—what would happen? _What_ were they going to do to her best friend? Unsteadily, she let air out of her lungs as she felt the sting of tears invade her eyes. She had been trying her hardest to be strong for Eri, to keep her calm, to tell her that with faith all would be alright but…

She wasn't sure if she believed that. Where was everyone? The order should have been able to track them… they should have been there by now so why weren't they?

Were they… not coming?

Then the door opened again and she held her breath with anticipation, hoping ever so much that her friend was being returned to her. Instead, another hybrid entered the room. One that she recognized… his long black hair was still held back in a braid.

Both his hands were full, one with a fire fueled lamp that he placed in the center of the room to illuminate it for her. She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that she could then see the dried blood across from her. At some point, the bodies had been removed.

He also carried with him a jug that he set beside her before raising his hands up to the restraints that kept her locked to the wall. With a key, he unlocked them to allow her freedom. Instantly she scurried away from him and up against the wall farthest from him.

"This is water," he declared while he pointed to the jug, "I assume you need it."

"What do you want with me?" she countered harshly, "what did you do to my friend? Where's Eri!"

He glanced to the door behind him then ahead to her and shrugged, "my brother must have taken her."

"Give her back!" she ordered.

"I have no control over them," he countered.

"You invaded my covenant and killed people, you're a monster!"

"I didn't," he asserted while his midnight blue gaze followed each of her steps. He could tell she was trying to circle the room to get to the door, and for the time being he'd allow her that false hope. "I was away, I just got back and was told of what happened. My brothers thought it would be a good warning, to tell the Order to leave us alone. I think it was stupid, it probably merely angered them."

"It did," Kagome stated, "they'll be coming for me and you'll regret it!"

"If there were coming for you they would have arrived by now," he said aloud what she had been fearing in her heart to be true. "Face it, they are willing to sacrifice you. What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?" she snapped.

"I'm Bankotsu," he answered while he raised a set of keys and dangled them. "For your own safety, I'm going to lock the door behind me. If I didn't, then the mindless originals will just come back in here and devour you."

"Oh," she dryly laughed, "so you are telling me you're doing this for my _own_ good?"

"I imagine coming here isn't the best for your health," he acknowledged, "but now that you are here staying locked away from the others _is_ for your benefit."

She didn't know whether to believe him or not as he left—her better judgment said not to. Yet, there was logic in what he said. Surely, the originals would try to get her if they could… as soon as he was gone and she could hear the lock turn she rushed over to the jug. First, she smelled it to make sure it didn't have a foul scent of any kind.

It could have been laced with poison and a variety of other things but… she was willing to take that chance. She couldn't last much longer without water so she put the jug to her lips and tipped it down. Never in all her life had water tasted so good.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Kagome had a plan, albeit it a bad one, for when he returned to check on her—if he did, that were. She would wait beside the door and small the lamp he left over his head before she ran by him to make her escape. At least, that was the plan for a long time… until she heard the scratching at the door.

It was so frantic that she was afraid that the originals that were surely making it would break it down and get in. She could hear them growl and groan, sniff the air for the scent of her blood, but before they could someone shouted at them to get away. Shortly after that, she heard the lock turn and Bankotsu re-enter. Once he was in, he locked the door again with the key and placed it back in his pocket.

"They might have been what created us, by they aren't intelligent. We're evolutionary compared to them," he explained as he set another jug down. "You needn't be frightened of me. I'm not going to eat you."

"Then what _are_ you going to do with me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I haven't decided that yet," he smirked. Slowly, he got up to walk over to her and before she could run away he grabbed her arm to pull her near. Gradually with an opened palm, as if to show her that he wasn't going to harm her, he raised his hand to remove the headdress she wore to hide back her hair.

"Don't!" she cried out, it wasn't allowed but he still cast it to the side.

"I knew it," he grinned devilishly.

"Knew what?" she grumbled back as she tried to tug her arm free but failed.

"There's a beautiful woman hidden beneath all this fabric."

It shouldn't have, she knew it, but hearing him say that gave her paused and even caused a little blood to rush to her cheeks.

"You're a mess," he declared.

"I've been held captive against my will for days!" Anyone would be a mess after that.

"I have a solution, then," he countered while he grabbed her arm tighter and dragged her to the door, then he pulled out his key and unlocked it to push her out into the dark hallway. Her eye were no longer adjusted to that level of dimness since he gave her the lamp, so reflexively she clung to him more at sound of originals sniffing the air. Sharply, she heard him order them, "stay away from her."

Every once and a while he whacked something as he led her through the slanted hallway upwards until there was another door that he had to use a different key to open. When they got out through it they were in a basement. He led her up the stairs and opened the door to a grand living room.

"This is your nest?" she questioned.

"Nest is such an awful term," he shook his head lightly, "we aren't rats. This is where we live."

Her hazels shifted around the scene, there were hybrids, about twenty lounging on the furniture. Some doing ungodly acts like kissing fervently while they rubbed their bodies against each other. Others were drinking thick, red, liquid out of glasses… blood.

"Where's Eri?" Kagome snapped again.

"I don't know," Bankotsu replied simply before taking her up two flights of stairs and to one of the master bedroom. There he once again locked the door behind him with another key. He then waved to the bathroom, "clean yourself up."

She hated feeling so grimy… yet she didn't trust him, either. She really hadn't much of a choice and whatever horrible thing he might do to her he could do with or without her taking a bath. Reluctantly, she walked over to examine the luscious bathroom. Quickly, she locked the door behind her before she rushed over to the window to try and open it but it didn't budge.

So, with a sigh, she started to run a warm bath. She hardly found herself relaxing, constantly, her gaze wandered around for anything she could use to make her escape… but that thought was interrupted when she heard the lock turn followed by the doorknob. She sunk into the tub and covered herself with her arms and legs and she shrieked, "what are you doing?"

"Settle down, I'm not looking," her ordered while he entered with his back her to grab her clothes and replace it with something else entirely.

"What are you doing?" she repeated harshly again.

"You can't wear this around," he asserted as he left, closing the door behind him.

She was washed completely shortly after that and got out to wrap a towel around her so she could walk over and see what he had left her. A dark blue dress, it was frilly and girly and not something she could ever wear usually but when it was that or nothing she hadn't much of a choice. Again, she tried to open the window before she gave up and walked out into the room to see Bankotsu sitting on his bed—a wicked grin on his lips as his eyes washed over her.

"There it is, the beautiful women I knew had to be hidden somewhere," he proclaimed.

"I want to leave," she firmly stated.

"And go where?" he questioned as he stood up and walked over to her. "Your Order didn't come after you… they mustn't care at all. How could you have so much faith and loyalty to something like that? Here, if one of my sisters or brothers were taken I would go to the ends of the earth to get them back."

"What are you trying t do here?" she inquired while she took a step away from him, "why keep alive?"

"I see potential in you," he simply stated as he took a step towards her then placed a hand on her cheek.

"So that's what you want with me? To convert me…?"

"Eventually, yes," he admitted while he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "but currently, my goal is something far simpler."

"And that is…?"

"Seduce you," he whispered then leaned so close that their lips almost touched. Before they could touch she stepped away then shook her head. His lips curled into a wicked smile before he said, "feel free to wander the manor. You won't be able to find a way out, though I doubt that will stop you from trying. My family is aware that you are mine, none of them will touch you. Don't go to the basement, in less you want to be attacked by an original."

"I thought," she slowly started, "that originals controlled hybrids…"

"Not anymore," he whispered back before he turned his back and walked away… she didn't know why but she followed him out.

She even dared to answer him properly the next time he asked for her name, timidly, she admitted, "Kagome... my name is Kagome."

What was she supposed to do? She was locked away in a manor filled with vampire hybrids partaking in all the sins she wasn't allowed. Days had passed by—at most four, at least three—since she was taken. If the Order planned on saving her they would have found a way by that point. So… why didn't they?

Where were they when she needed them most?

Why wasn't Father Taiko coming to her rescue like he had tried with Ayame…?

Was she less important to him than her?

Did she not matter… to both the Order and her adored mentor?

If all of that was true, then she was at a loss of what to do. Finally, she was facing the one thing she had feared almost as much as death—a crisis of faith. Perhaps she was wrong all along, perhaps shikonism wasn't the answer, perhaps Father Taiko wasn't as amazing as she had built up in her head… which left her without guidance.

And without that, she was a loss sheep with a dashing, debonair, devil willing to lead her somewhere dark. A pace she would have never thought herself capable of going. Slowly, but surely, what was once pure would be tainted and once something was spoiled it could never be fully clean again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I'm finished with traveling and back in the states but I'm not sure if I will be updating regularly or not._

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed and will continue to review._


	6. Into His Arms

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Six: Into His Arms<strong>

There was no way he wouldn't go after Kagome. It was just… finding a vampire hive and killing his way through it until he found her wasn't a good idea, regrettably. Chances were high he would just end up dead and so would she. Three whole days had passed by since she was taken. No one told him for the first two and when he got back he had to delay—as much as he hated it.

The elders predicted that he would either try something right away or faithfully listen to their order like everyone else. So… he had to wait until the next morning or else they would just lock him away somewhere until it would be too late. And even though it wasn't the smartest idea in the world to follow their scent _alone_ he still did.

Until he lost it. Obviously, they were going to cover their tracks the best they could. So he went to plan B. The one he was hoping to avoiding.

It made his sick to have to track down _him_ of all people but… there was no one else he knew that would help him. That took another day. Which meant Kagome had been in the vampires' possession for four whole fucking days.

He didn't want to think it. He couldn't. But that didn't mean his comrade wouldn't say it.

"Inuyasha," Miroku slowly started until he would look up at him, "I… want to help but _four_ days? Vampires might keep a person for a couple of days for food but… even if they're not dead by now then they'll be infected. What are you going to do if they are?"

"I don't want to think about it like that," Inuyasha retorted. "I can't."

"Fair enough," Miroku replied before he folded his hands on his desk and glanced over his friend that had been ever so insistent for so long that they were no longer _currently_ friends. That was, apparently, until he needed his assistance. If he was a lesser man he would have turned him away when he came knocking.

But… he knew Inuyasha well enough to acknowledge how difficult it had to be for him to seek Miroku out. It had to be even _more_ of an issue to knock on the door of his sex club to find him. It was clear from the uncomfortable way he sat in his seat that he was eager to get the hell out of there. Even though they were in his office shrieks and moans could be heard from other rooms every once and a while.

"So, just to get this straight," Miroku began after he took a deep breath in. "You want to go find where they took these people—which is most likely a _full_ hive. Then, you want to poke it with a stick to find the people taken… which will provoke them into attacking us. Hives usually have up to a hundred vampires, Inuyasha. You except the two of us to somehow get passed all of that and find unaffected people?"

"I wouldn't put it like that," Inuyasha grumbled while he bitterly looked away. It sounded hopeless when Miroku said it like _that_… He was aware that it was probably going to be a fruitless attempt but he would rather try to save her than not. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

Higurashi Kagome had placed her trust in him to protect her, as did Chiyushu Eri. They were both his trainees—_his_ to find, rescue, and defend. Yes, Sister Chiyushu was less important to him but she was still worth saving.

"Why me?" Miroku had to ask which got his auburn eyed comrade to glance back to him. "Why hasn't Aigo covenant sent out a party to find them?"

"They," he choked before clearing his throat, "they won't. The elders say it would be pointless, that they're dead, and it would be purely for revenge's sake that we seek them out. That that goes against our code."

"So," he awed, "you're… going against the elders?"

"Why are we still talking about this?" Inuyasha retorted, "we're wasting time! Will you help or won't you?"

"If I don't you'll still go," Miroku stated. It wasn't a question in the least bit, he knew Inuyasha would go. "I can't let you do that, not alone. You'll get yourself killed… hell, we'll both probably get killed anyway."

"Thank you," Inuyasha sincerely said.

"It's a miracle," he laughed, in all the days he knew the man that sat before him Miroku didn't think he could recall him _thanking_ another person even once. "Look, Inuyasha, my wife—"

"You _married_ her?" Inuyasha awed with a hint of disgust which only got him a stern stare.

"Yes," he harshly rejoined, "yes, I married her. The whole point of me leaving was so I could be with her so _obviously_ I married her."

"Keh," he muttered back while he looked away, "what about her?"

"She is amazing at hunting vampires, I would say it's what she's best at killing. Three is better than two," he pointed out. "Sango would be able to find the hive in half the time it would take us. She could make a few calls to her clan—"

"Her _slayer_ clan," he inserted with loathing. It was true that slayers and priests had similar jobs but he didn't do it for sport, fun, or _money_ but because it was the right thing to do. Most of the time, the only reason priests even got called into an area was because slayers refused to do the job. There wasn't enough money for them to waste their time. For that, they were almost as bad as the monsters that he hunted.

"Yes," Miroku snapped back, "her slayer clan. It is an extensive network of people, they know of most of the hives. I'm sure they'll be able to at least point us in the right direction."

"Whatever," he grumbled as he stood up, "I want to leave at daybreak, got it?"

"Daybreak it is," he answered, "be nice to Sango, Inuyasha."

"I'm not making any promises," he asserted back before slamming the door behind him. All too eager to get out of that place of filthy sins… to think, people would _pay_ for rooms to do the gods only know what. And that they would be willing to switch partners and uses… toys. He shivered at the thought.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Five days had passed by and… no one had come to rescue her. No one even tried. Did that mean what the darkest bit of her heart feared was true? That what Bankotsu kept telling her was reality?

No one cared enough to come get her. Shikonism wasn't the holly thing she thought it was… but she still held out hope. It was that hope that got in the way of what Bankotsu wanted. Her to just give in. For the past two nights she refused to sleep in the same bed at him, instead she used the loveseat in his room. It was uncomfortable but she didn't care.

The only boy she had ever shared a bed with was her younger brother since her family was dirt poor there really wasn't a choice. As far as she was concerned, that would remain true until the day she died. Her family… that was just another thing she gave up to join the sisterhood of shikonism, that had to be the right decisions, didn't it? When the Order came to her parents, they were so happy, so honored, so naturally she was, too.

Even though, at six, she didn't understand why she should be or what it meant when they took her away.

Each time she wandered the massive manor in hopes of finding a way out she ended up with nothing. Those monsters of a hybrid constantly taunted her but they wouldn't touch her. Apparently, she was "Bankotsu's". As long as no one touched her she didn't care what they called her.

There was one section of the house she hadn't searched yet so she had decided to dedicate her fifth day there to _that_. A familiar scream caught her attention halfway through the search. Swiftly, she ran to the third door on her right to pry open the door. Eri had to be there, she knew it, and her eyes proved it when she looked to the bed.

But… she was in an ever so compromising position.

If she was under the man, she would assume it was rape—after all, why else would her sister of shikonism being have… _sex_? But she wasn't below him. Instead she was startling the man from above him.

She gasped, covered her mouth, and quickly left to slam the door behind her.

"She was converted shortly after she was separated from you," Bankotsu declared to spark her to jump and turn her confused hazels to him. "My brother, Renkotsu, saw potential in her. She was quick to accept our ways once it dawned on her that your Order would not come save her. Would you like to follow her example?"

She shook her head rather fervently at that.

"Eventually, you will," he countered with a grin and a nod, "I've got food for you, if you want some."

A part of her wanted to say no but she did need food to survive—at least, if she planned on staying human. Which is exactly what she wanted to do. If Bankotsu was going to kill her then he would have done so by then. Thus, she slowly started to find him.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

"There are two hives in the vicinity of your covenant," Sango had told him that early morning. It was hard—very hard—to keep himself from glaring at her but he had no choice. Miroku would whack him in the head if he did. "But, one is to the west and the other the east—"

"I followed their track east for a while."

"Which means that they are either from that one or, if they are clever, they intentionally allowed you to follow their track that way before doubling back to head home," Sango stated. "If they attacked a covenant and got away with snatching four then I would assume they are clever and we should go west."

"What the _hell_ are you implying?" Inuyasha retorted with a bit of a grow, "Aigo was caught off guard and the only people taken were outside at the time—"

"I'm not trying to start a fight or imply _anything_," Sango insisted right back. "I'm merely saying we should try the one to the west. That hive… is different from the rest, from what I hear. I would assume the way to go, too, since it _has _to be a different type of vampire to actually go after a covenant."

"In the end, Inuyasha, it's up to you," Miroku declared to gain his heated attention. "They're your friends, your trainees, we'll go whichever way you would like."

Oh… how he _hated_ it but… that bitch of a slayer had a point. They had to be clever vampires so, he muttered, "why is the one in the west so different?"

"My clans-mates that are out there say that it's a mansion instead of the usual cave or hole in the ground," she explained, "and… it seems that the hybrids have control."

"Hybrids do as the originals demanded of them," Inuyasha asserted, "not the other way around. The only reason hybrids exist is to guard the originals during the day. They _have_ to obey the orders of the original that created them."

"I'm just telling you what my clan told me," Sango slowly said. "I'm trying to help."

"Behave," Miroku ordered between clenched teeth.

"Let's go," Inuyasha requested with a nod of his head anyway. At least, on the bright side, the west hive was closer to where they were then the east. By nightfall they could be there but.. that would also be the worst time in the world to attack a hive. Not only would the hybrids be able to fight back but also the more deadly originals… Which lead them to a rather huge problem, one that he had been avoiding all day.

"How are we going to do this?" Sango dared to ask once the sky began to give way to dusk. "No one has ever attacked a hive directly—"

"Wrong," Inuyasha countered with a quick glance over his shoulder to the woman that carried and ever so heavy weapon. Though, surprisingly enough, it didn't seem to slow her. "We have gone to the source when needed to take care of originals. Haven't we, Miroku?"

Instantly, wide mahogany eyes shifted to her husband. Slowly, his violets ventured to her and he gave her a weak smile. "Yeah… you see, Inuyasha was my partner—they paired us up a lot of time, since it's dangerous for just one person to go. So… wherever he went, I went. Obviously, Inuyasha is a bit insane so once he agreed to go with others to attack a particularly nasty hive. One that had racked up a huge death toll."

"So you two went to a hive and what?" she asked with a lifted brow, "killed them all?"

"No," he answered with a slight shake of his head, "no, not just us. We went with a couple other pairs. Ten of us in total. Then we killed them all."

"Priests, honestly, you're a crazy bunch."

"No," Inuyasha countered without even bothering to look back at the two that walked a few steps behind him. "We're just not afraid of dying. We're just willing to do what is for the greater good even if that might mean we die. I know it must be a crazy concept for a _slayer_ like you, that we'd be willing to do all of that without getting paid."

"Inuyasha," Miroku snapped, "stop. I told you to behave."

"She called me crazy," he grumbled back.

"You _are_ crazy," he insisted.

"If your covenant has gone after hives before, then why won't they go after this one? Especially when this one has four of your own?" Sango _had_ to ask. The very concept of forsaking one's kin was beyond her. If anyone from his clan—even someone she disliked—was kidnapped she wouldn't stop trying to find them.

"That time it was to help the public, to prevent people from dying," he muttered, "this time… the elders insist it wouldn't be a rescue mission. It would be revenge."

"They are probably right," is what Sango _wanted_ to say but she _didn't_. She knew when to bite her tongue. Obviously, he was desperate to find his friends but… five days with vampires. She had never find someone that wasn't dead—or worse, infected.

"Leave it, Sango," Miroku whispered.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

"Have you ever had strawberries before?" Bankotsu inquired once his damsel was done with her meal. Even though she tried to hide it, he could tell she enjoyed all three courses of it. One that she refused at first—it had been _too_ much and went against her modest ways—but he insisted she eat it all. _You'll need your strength_, he had told her.

"No," she whispered back as her eyes shifted away from him to the fine dining ware. It looked like gold. She had never seen gold… she was a poor peasant girl. Though her parents loved her dearly, they couldn't provide her with wonderful gifts or delicious food. All she had ever known was rice, fish, and tea—not even good tea.

That was why she didn't have problems with the rules of shikonism, modesty, things in moderation. She never had much to start with so it wasn't hard to let go of the prospect. There were others from wealthy families that had issues, grave problems with that request at first. Eri, even, was one of them but never her…

Strawberries, to be able to have luscious, fresh, fruit was a sign of wealth. As was the ability to eat meat. Everyone else was stuck with some vegetables, rice, and if they were lucky fish.

"Did you enjoy the chicken?" he questioned with a tilt of his head, "when I was human I loved meat."

"I never had it before," she bashfully admitted.

"I can give you so much," he said as he leaned forward, "just say the word, and I'll give you _eternal_ youth. You can preserve your beauty forever. A magnificence like yours is rare, it would be a crime to let it go to waste."

She let her gaze shift over him a few times before she looked away again, allowing her hands to grasp her napkin all the tighter. It was wrong… so wrong, but an automatic _no_ didn't come to her mind. She swallowed hard as she bit her bottom lip.

"Kagome," he drew out delicately until she'd return her gaze to his midnight blue eyes. "I want you to become part of my family. Say yes. It's only going to be a momentary pain for an eternity of goods."

Slowly, he rose up from his seat across from her to walk over and place a hand on the back of her chair as he leaned down to look in her hazel eyes. His other hand ran through her ebony waves. The next thing she knew, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Say yes," he repeated.

Gradually, her eyes shut while he leaned all the closer.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

"What… what is this?" Inuyasha asked once they reached the bottom of the hill that housed the mansion. It was clever for them to locate it there. No one could have the higher ground if ever attacked.

"My clan in the area," Sango stated with a smile as her gaze left him to move to the group of about twenty that was waiting there for them. "When I asked them about hives, they decided they wanted to come help. You see, for slayers, helping _family_ is more important than money. Since you are like a brother to Miroku, who just so happens to be _my_ husband, that makes you practically family."

His brow lifted up while he glanced over at her. Alright, so… maybe he was wrong. _Maybe_.

"What's our plan?" one of the men questioned as he walked up to them.

"They have four of my friends," Inuyasha declared, "a brother, a priest, and two trainee sisters… for the past five days."

"They're probably dead," he insisted. Inuyasha knew that, but he refused to acknowledge it. So, instead, he just glanced away. "I say we burn the place. If we do, then we'll draw them out. My people will lead them down the ridge," he pointed to a mountain that held a small gape. "In an area that small, their numbers won't matter. We'll be able to hold them off down there. While we do that, you should have enough time to search for your comrades. Or their remains... if you don't find them, then at least they will be burned as required for your religion, right?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. Burned and buried was a necessity. A plan brokered in only a minute probably wasn't the best one but he didn't want to wait any further so instead… he let them start the plan. Within minutes the place was on fire.

As those who filled the place filtered consumed with rage to find the source of their dismay Inuyasha slipped in. A horde of slayers was an easy target to follow. They were too preoccupied with that so Inuyasha easily found a way in to the burning building while Miroku waited outside in case he found someone who wasn't a vampire coming out.

Heat swelled the place, crackles of dying wood erupted around him, and flames were close to smoldering him alive. But what was worse was the smoke that kept him from breathing easily. It burned each time he took a deep breath in through his nose but somehow through the smoke and flames and chaos he found _her_ scent. He rushed up the stairs that had yet to catch aflame.

"Welcome!" caught his attention as soon as he got to the third floor. A smirking hybrid stood in front of him. He could tell not only from the stench but from those odd marks they all possessed on their face. "I've been waiting for you."

"What?" Inuyasha growled while he reached for his sword.

"I know who you are," he taunted back with a grin, one large enough to show his pearly whites, "do you know who I am?"

"Where are those from my covenant?" Inuyasha retorted, "tell me _now_."

"Most are dead, the rest converted," he answered with a shrug. Relishing, right away, in the flash of pain that cascaded across the face of the man before him. "What is it that they call you at your covenant?"

"Get out of my way now or I'll slice you in half," he threatened as he took out of his sword.

"Taiko Inuyasha," Bankotsu stated to stop him, "Inuyasha is the only truth in that statement, isn't it? And you don't even go by your only given name."

"I don't have time to talk," Inuyasha snapped as ran towards him to swing his sword. Elegantly, Bankotsu leaped over him and to the top of the stairs.

"Goodbye for now, son of Inu no Taisho," he announced with a wave of his hand.

He a cocked brow and stood there baffled for a second but then… the sounds of crackling wood caught his attention again so he rushed forward to the a room that had yet to be touched by the flames. A table and two chairs were the only furniture in it but… lying on the ground was a woman.

The only one that mattered so he ran over to pick her up in his arms.

She didn't move, but he heard a heartbeat—which put him to ease. She was alive. That's all that mattered. When he turned towards the door he could tell it was hopeless to try and get her out through that way. The flames had gotten too large… so instead his gaze shifted to the window. They were three stories up but it didn't matter.

He still leaped out and landed on the ground without a problem. What should have left a broken bone or two didn't even faze him. Though, he knew he probably should help the slayers that only fought because of his problem… he didn't.

Instead, he took her away from all of that. To lie her down and look over her. She wasn't wearing the right outfit… a high-end blue dress wasn't appropriate. And, even worse. he could see her beautiful hair.

At the time, he didn't care about any of that. His gaze shifted over every visible inch of her to see if there was a bite mark. Hybrids, after first being turned, could still have a beating heart. The marks… those took days to form, too.

"Kagome," he said softly as he cupped her face. "Kagome, wake up."

No… no, there was _no_ way she would have allowed them to turn her. That was a fate worse than death to those like them. Members of the Order would _never_ do that. Particularly not her, not his precious trainee.

Not his Kagome.

A nearly silent groan left her as she slowly let her lids pry open. For a while, her baffled hazels merely stared at him before it dawned on her what had happened. With a quick breath in she sat up and threw her arms around his neck to hold him tight.

"You came for me!" she cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Of course I did," Inuyasha assured her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I was away when it happened, no one told me until I got back. As soon as I heard I formulated a plan. I'll always come to find you. No matter what takes you. No matter where they go. Always remember that."

"I will," she whispered back, "I will. Thank you, Father Taiko."

It was a miracle she was alive… in less, it wasn't really a miracle. Slowly, he pulled her away so that he could look her in the eyes and ask what he dreaded to hear the answer to, "Kagome… they didn't turn you, did they?"

Instantly, she shook her head, "no, though one kept trying."

"So… they didn't kill you, feast on you, or turn you for all five days that they had you?" Inuyasha inquired with a lifted brow. That was hard to swallow but when she nodded her head he believed it.

"I… I," she stammered as her gaze fell to the floor, "I didn't think anyone was coming…"

"It's alright," he assured her while he pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I'm here now."

And, for that, Kagome was eternally grateful. In his arms, that was the first time in five, long, grueling days that she felt safe. In his arms… she was certain nothing could ever go wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed._

_**Please continue to review. **  
><em>


	7. Timidly Tainted

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Seven: Timidly Tainted<br>**

It took a while longer of lingering in each other's arms before Inuyasha finally decided to do what was right—go help the slayers that were only in danger because of them. So, reluctantly, he let go of her and led her to where the others were. His plan was to find Miroku first and get him to guard her, but apparently that wasn't needed.

Everything seemed to be done. All the slayers were grouped together talking about something. There wasn't a vampire in sight.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"They all… left," Miroku answered warily but that curiosity disappeared the moment his eye landed on the girl standing just behind his dear friend. A smile swiftly surfaced, "is this one of your trainees?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, "this is Higurashi Kagome… I couldn't find the others."

"The rest… are gone," Kagome weakly admitted while her hazels fell to the floor. "Eri was… turned and originals ate the other two."

"How is it that neither of those things happened to you?" Sango dared to ask as she stepped away from her clan to glance over the girl. "Someone turned doesn't show the signs for a couple of days…"

"I wasn't turned," Kagome quickly stated while her worried hazels swiftly went to her trainer. "I promise."

"I believe you," Inuyasha assured before her turned a glare to the women in the classic tight leather slayer outfit, "just leave her alone. Explain to me how all the vampires just _left_?"

"It was just hybrids, no originals," Sango started, "and then one of the hybrids showed up and seemingly summoned the others away and they just… left. It was strange."

"Best of all, there are only injured, no one is dead," Miroku announced.

"I don't understand," Inuyasha muttered, "hives, nests, whatever you want to call it are never purely hybrids."

"You said that there were originals," Miroku questioned while his violet eyes shifted to the rather shy appearing sister of shikonism.

Meekly, her hazels moved up to meet him before she nodded. "There were but…" her eyes glanced behind her to the ashes of the manor then up to the dark sky, "but, if the fire didn't kill them wouldn't they have come out already?"

"That's a good point," Miroku answered.

"My clan's village is nearby," Sango declared to gain all's attention, "let's retire back to it for the night."

"Come on," Inuyasha gently requested while he placed a hand on Kagome's arm.

She just smiled softly at him before she followed the crowd forward. "Father Taiko… why are slayers helping?"

"I," he began only to stop. Did he really want her to know that the Order didn't want to save her? Then again, she would probably find out once they returned to Aigo so… he let out a sigh. "I was advised not to retrieve you or the others… so I had to recruit the assistant of those outside our covenant. Takamoru Miroku used to be a member of Aigo. Many years ago… he was known as Father Shimizu."

"Oh," was all Kagome could come up with as her eyes fell to the dry and dead ground. Her covenant… didn't care enough to try to save her? They simply forsook her just like Bankotsu had said? Perhaps Eri had the right idea…

No. _No_. That was wrong. Slowly, she glanced up to Taiko Inuyasha. Her trainer. Her savior. Her… everything, really. He risked his life to save her. For that, she owed him everything.

The sound of something metallic rubbing against each other got her to finally look up to see gates parting to allow them inside. She had heard many stories about slayers, but never met any, let alone ever seen their village. Apparently, the rumors that they were well guarded was true.

Did Father Taiko actually pay them for their help? She had never heard of them doing anything for free… but where would he have gotten the money?

"Higurashi," Sango started once the gates closed behind them, "I'll show you to our guest house and get you a new change of clothes if you would like."

"I," she started as her gaze met Inuyasha's. She waited for him to nod before she said, "I would appreciate that."

"She's not going to do anything to her, is she?" Inuyasha immediately asked once the girls were out of sight.

"Like what?" Miroku rejoined.

"Try to find out if she was turned or not," Inuyasha snapped back, "I don't want anything to happen to her. It's a blessing she's still alive and well, not something we should be questioning."

"Sango won't do anything to her," Miroku assured him, "she is… very gorgeous for a sister. If you were a normal human being then I would imagine it's difficult to keep your mind pure around her."

"Obviously I can't be a normal human being, Miroku," Inuyasha retorted then he pointed his finger at the man and warned him, "don't let your _impure_ mind go wild around her or else I'll kill you."

"First off, I'm married," he asserted, "so of course I wouldn't do anything or even think about something impure about Sister Higurashi. Second off, you couldn't kill me. That would be breaking the Order's code of conduct."

"I already broke that code to come get her," he countered.

"Inuyasha," Miroku slowly drew out before sighing, "I am sorry about the others. I know you lost a trainee and two friends…"

"It's fine," he insisted. Really… he just wanted to save Kagome. He didn't even know the other two that were taken and Eri had decided to allow herself to be turned. As far as he was concerned, she was dead to him for doing that. So he didn't actually see it as a loss. But he did sigh and say, "though, now I'm down two trainees."

"That's normal," Miroku assured him, "though… what you're doing training anyone is beyond me. You don't like working with other people, at all."

"It's a punishment," he grumbled and just to keep him from pursuing that further he asked, "is there somewhere I can sleep? I haven't slept since I was told sister Higurashi was taken."

With that, his former friend dropped the topic and led her to the guest house that all four of them would be sharing for the night. Or, however long they were going to be there.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Tainted and unsure… those two words described Higurashi Kagome best while she wallowed in her doubt as she tried to wash away all that had happened in hot water. The shampoo, body wash, lotion, and even bubbles that Sango had given her for her bath were all things that she would never use at Aigo. But she decided in the grand scheme of things, bath supplies wasn't the worst thing that she had done.

She had never gave into Bankotsu's whispered temptation but… that very last moment before the fire broke out she _almost_ did. She _almost_ let Bankotsu bite her neck. For that, she felt an immense amount of guilt. She should have had more faith in Father Taiko. He _never_ let her down before so why would she think he would when she needed him most?

He went against what the order demanded of him to save her… which led to her next dilemma. She wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to return to Aigo, to the Order, to that way of life. What reason would she have to if they wouldn't even try to save her?

Slowly, she drained the tub and got out to change into the plain green dress that Sango had laid out for her. She even was kind enough to leave a scarf behind so that she could cover her hair again if she so desired but… what was the point? They had all seen it anyway.

But she did wrap her hair in a towel to try to dry it. Once she walked out of the bathroom she gasped when she almost ran into someone. When her eyes fixated upon the person in front of her she smiled and relaxed.

"Sorry," Inuyasha started, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I should have been paying more attention," Kagome answered. "Thank you, so much, for coming for me, Father Taiko. I was scared that no one was going to come…"

"I'll always come for you, regardless of what the elders say," he assured her while he patted her on the shoulder. "Even when you stop being one of my trainees."

"Thank you," she whispered while she took a step closer to him. "Father Taiko…"

"Yes?" he softly replied. One breath in and he could tell she had used floral scented body wash and vanilla shampoo.

"I… I know this is wrong," she muttered and usually she would never say it aloud but she felt safe talking to Father Taiko. "But I don't want to return to Aigo yet. I don't understand why they wouldn't want someone to try and find us."

For a long while, Inuyasha remained mute which worried her gravely. Perhaps he didn't understand like she might have hoped? "I understand. We'll stay her for a while before returning."

"Thank you," Kagome eagerly asserted while she leaned forward to hug him—much to his surprise but he didn't object or push her away.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Bankotsu sat in silence within the dim room, staring at nothing in particular. It was a peace he appreciated but not one that lasted. The door swung open so one of his brothers could enter and interrupt his thought.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Renkotsu snapped, "they burned down our—!"

"We have other houses," Bankotsu insisted while his gaze met the others.

"You made us attack a _Order covenant_, Bankotsu," Renkotsu growled, "all so we could get that girl and you didn't do a damned thing to her?"

Bankotsu shook his head lightly before sighing. Really, it amazed him how stupid the others could be. Was he really the only one with any vision? Any sense to make them something more than just another pack of hybrids?

"First off, you missed the point entirely," Bankotsu retorted, "it wasn't to get the girl. It was to get at _him_. Secondly, I did enough to her. She'll never be able to fully follow the Order's scripture now and, with time, she'll return to me. I've tainted her just enough."

"Why is that girl even important?" Renkotsu grunted back.

Bankotsu groaned, "it's questions like that that prove I'm the only one capable to run our organization. I just told you! It's not about _her_ it's about _him_. Tainting her will taint him."

"I don't get it…"

"That's why I'm the leader and you're the lackey," Bankotsu stated with disgust as he stood up and walked to the window to watch as the sun rose. That was the advantage of being a hybrid, they could still stand in the sunlight. "I would assume the slayers didn't search the rubbish left behind. Take a few with you and go retrieve the originals tomorrow night. We'll have to find a new place to house them."

"Alright," Renkotsu grumbled.

"Take your new creation with you," Bankotsu ordered, "make sure she is useful enough to keep around. Just having her for sex isn't going to cut it, Renkotsu."

"Fine," he muttered back before waving his hand off and leaving.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Kagome shook her head while she thought all that had occurred. She had told him of the first few days where she was locked away and witnessed originals rip the men apart… and how Eri was taken and turned but she neglected to go into detail about all Bankotsu had done and said. She would hate for him to think less of her…

Slowly, her hazels shifted up to meet his auburn eyes, "no, Father Taiko, no one hurt me. It was strange, like the hybrid had to get my consent to turn me."

"Maybe that's how it is with them," Inuyasha theorized, "I've only heard of originals turning people to do their bidding. Not hybrids."

"I feel so wrong," Kagome confessed as she used her fork to push the rice on her plate to the side. "After everything that happened… I haven't worn the proper outfit in days, I ate food we aren't supposed to eat, I…" she paused, since the last part was really the worst, "I have doubts."

"It's alright," Inuyasha answered to her surprise. "Everything is going to be alright."

How could it be? She could never go back to the way things used to be. She'd forever know the Order refused to help her... and she could never take back anything she had done. While she thought of that, Inuyasha cleared the table and put away the dishes. Once he was finished she snapped out of it and stood up to stand right in front of him.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But… isn't the only reason you are even training us because… you are being punished?" she warily asked.

"Don't worry about it," he ordered, "I don't regret what I did at all. It doesn't matter what the elders do."

She had half a mind to say thank you again but… then something else waved through her—a thought that never would have crossed her mind before _did. _And, worse yet, she obeyed the thought. She leaned forward to press her lips against his.

Shock coursed through him at first—was _she_ really kissing _him_? Apparently so. He didn't want that moment to end so he kissed her back. Until their better sense came to them and they parted away from each other at the same time. They merely stared at each other in awe before she stuttered an, "I… I'm sorry."

"You're just… confused right now," he answered before looking away so she could excuse herself from the room and leave. With a heavy sigh he sat down at the table again and ran his hand down his face.

"It's obvious that you have feelings for her," snapped him out of his daze and forced him to look up at Sango.

"Excuse me?" he growled.

"Well," Sango dragged out as she sat down next to him, "I noticed how you seemed perfectly fine with just finding Higurashi. She was the only one that actually mattered to you, right? The one you would risk your status at the Order for?"

"How the hell would you know that?" he retorted, "you know nothing about me."

"That's true," she admitted, "but the way you look at her is just like the way Miroku did whenever we were together back when we were forbidden from being together. Personally, I think—"

"I don't care what you think."

"I'll tell you anyway," she rejoined, "I don't understand how it could be wrong to love someone else. It can be a pure type, were neither of you would have to break your vows."

He hated it… that it was _her_ that gave him that idea. But he liked it, all the same. He could love her without ever touching her but… the temptation he felt wouldn't stop with just admitting such a feeling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed._

_**Please continue to review. **  
><em>


	8. Beaten into Sin

**Corruption's Captive  
>Chapter Eight: Beaten into Sin<strong>

Eventually, they would have to return to the Order so within mere days of staying at the slayers community Kagome decided it was time to return to Aigo. The covenant had been her home for so long and she refused to let what Bankotsu said get to her. Shikonism was her life. Shikonism was right. Shikonism was her future.

That, at least, was what she continued to remind herself of while her and Inuyasha made their silent journey back. Oh… how _awkward_ that had been. He had been right, she was confused when she kissed him. Confused about how she felt, confused about shikonism, confused as to what to do…

With thought and prayer she realized it was wrong. It went against all she had learned. She was never meant to have feelings for the opposite sex. Father Taiko could only be her instructor and mentor, nothing more—_ever_.

She supposed his silence meant he felt the same way. It wasn't out of some sort of affection that he saved her, just dedication to the right way… but then again, shikonism was supposed to be the right but the elders didn't want him to go save her—oh, how it hurt her head to think.

So, she did what she had since she was taken from her family as a child and stopped thinking. She allowed shikon scripture to lead her thoughts. She had a good life at Aigo. Though the food was amazing elsewhere and she had seen what fine living was like there was no advantage to them.

At Aigo, she was part of something greater than herself. With shikonism, she could help others. Under the elder's guidance, she could achieve inner peace.

And that was what she so desperately wanted.

"Here we go," Inuyasha muttered to snap her back into the moment. Just in front of them was their covenant, there were even brave souls tending to the garden yet again… as soon as they noticed her and her mentor they all stopped what they were doing to watch with wide eyes as they entered the covenant.

"Are you going to get into trouble, Father Taiko?"

"Yep," he chimed, much to her surprise. It wasn't the answer, she already knew that, but the nonchalant way in which he said it. As if he was used to it… which, if she stopped to think about it, he must have been. There were plenty of rumors running around Aigo about him.

Father Inuyasha Taiko, the one who worked best alone yet out of punishment was assigned to train a sec of sisters. Though, what he did no one knew. The fact that the elders refused to speak of it made it seem like it was something awfully bad… but, at the same time, it wasn't something bad enough to get b

"Father Taiko," a stern voice summoned their attention. The elder flashed a smile to Kagome before saying, "it is good to see you, Sister Higurashi."

"Thank you, sir," she replied with a bow of her head.

"I am sure you have been through a great deal," he said as he motioned his head down the hall, "I suggest you retire to get your rest. Father Taiko, come with me."

Worry was written across her hazel gaze as she looked up to her mentor before she forced herself to smile at the elder, nod her head, and walk away. There was nothing she could do to help him… though, she wanted to. He was only in trouble for disobeying their order not to rescue her.

Without him… she couldn't imagine what would have become of her.

**ЖЖЖЖЖ**

Punishment of some kind was going to befall him, he knew that the moment he left Aigo in order to find Kagome. So when time came to receive it he wasn't upset or fearful, just accepting. He made his case, that he couldn't just forsake those that he was responsible for, and the elders rejected it as acceptable.

Since, he couldn't have done it out of the goodness of his heart. No, no one ever disobeyed the elders because they were _wrong_. They never were.

"You once confessed to me," one of the elders began, "that you were developing feelings for sister Chiyushu Eri. Can you say with absolute certainty that that wasn't the reason why you went after those taken?"

"I can," he earnestly admitted since he never really had feelings for her. Though, the elder had a point. If not for the forbidden feelings he possessed for Kagome then… he would never have disobeyed the elders.

"Taiko," one said with a sigh, "we must punish you for what you have done."

"I accept that," he answered.

A whipping was what followed. He had a few scars from passed experiences and after that night he surely would have more. But… to save Kagome, it was worth it. No bit of him regretted that.

The tales of what had happened spread swiftly through Aigo that night. Out of the four taken, two were dead and one was turned. Sister Chiyushu was forsaken for that. How could a member of the Order allow themselves to be _turned_? There was nothing more disgusting than that.

Yet, somehow, there was a light. Sister Higurashi Kagome had managed to survive. And even though Father Taiko had broken the rules to go save her, no one was upset with him after hearing he had received a proper punishment from the elders. Secretly, there were a few that admired him more for what he did.

Everyone within the covenant was close to someone. So close that if that person was taken they would disobey the elders to go save them. It was just a part of being human. All were surprised to find out that Father Taiko held such a connection. He was probably the least social of them all.

None of that mattered to sister Higurashi Kagome. Once she heard his punishment for saving her was a series of lashes she had to see him. So she waited until well into the night when everyone should be asleep. Almost everyone shared a room but she knew Father Taiko didn't.

And… she didn't anymore, either, since Eri was gone.

She sheepishly knocked on his door, hoping all the while that she wasn't waking him. She could hear someone stir inside to open the door ever so slightly.

"Father Taiko?" she whispered.

When he recognized it was her, he opened the door enough for her to walk in. Red rushed to her cheeks as her eyes fell to the floor once she saw he was shirtless.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I," she stammered before taking a breath in. "I heard… what the elders did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he assured her. It was hardly her fault. "Is that all?"

"I brought some herbs for your wounds," she countered while she forced herself to look up. "I'm sure you got hurt after that…"

"Alright," he supposed that could only help so he motioned her over as he sat down on his bed. Reluctantly, she followed him to sit down right behind him. Oh, how her mind had been tainted because just being on the same bed as him made her cheeks flare again with color.

"This is going to sting," she warned as she dipped her hand into the herbal ointment then rubbed it upon the lash marks across his back. Just seeing them made her heart ache. There were the news that were only there because of her and even a couple scars.

He cringed when she first touched them. Cautiously she questioned, "can… I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I heard… you only were assigned to become a teacher as some sort of punishment," she slowly began, "is that true?"

"Yes," very, very true. He would never have volunteered for that.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

Silence followed her meek words. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked… but she couldn't imagine he had done anything that bad. Finally, he spoke, "I'd rather not talk about that, if you don't mind."

"That's fine," she quickly assured him. She even smiled to make sure he knew that, even though he wasn't facing her. "Thank you so much, Father Taiko, for coming to save me."

"It's no problem," he replied. He had been hurt far worse in his days than what he had received at the hands of an elder man who could barely put all his weight behind the lashes.

"I owe you so much for doing that," she said in such a hush that he almost didn't hear it. With a lifted brow he turned to look at her. "I… I would have been turned if you didn't come when you did."

"It's alright," he repeated, "really, don't worry about it."

"But you got hurt because of it," she mumbled back while her eyes fell to the floor.

"No," he countered as he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him again, "I got lashes because of the elder's choices. Not yours. It is _not_ your fault."

Her eyes locked with his auburn eyes and for a moment the world seemed to mean nothing. For whatever reason… she made a mistake. She leaned forward to press her lips to his yet again.

Later, he would blame exhaustion on top of physical pain for what he did. Inuyasha shut his eyes and kissed her back. At first, it was innocent—just lips to lips. Then, slowly, it became something more. Her lips meshed with his while she placed her hands upon his shoulders to pull him closer.

Sango's words returned to him then. They could love each other. It could be a pure type, were neither of them had to break their vows… but that was what they were doing right then. And if he allowed himself to continue to feel so strongly for her then wouldn't that be the eventual end?

Their vows would be broken.

They would… commit a sin.

He couldn't let that happened. He couldn't taint her. So he pulled away and stood up to say, "this is wrong. You should leave."

"I'm sorry," she sped to say before she rushed out.

What… was wrong with her? Why did she continue to do that? Yes, Father Taiko had always had a special spot in her heart for all he had done for her. But why did she suddenly have to continuous challenge his commitment to the right path?

There was something severely wrong with her… her goodness had been broken. Guilt swelled up within her chest as she returned to her room to sit on her bed. She had to be as committed as Father Taiko. She had to get back onto the right path.

Most importantly, though, she had to banish her feelings away forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**:Please go to my profile and take the poll. If I make another story in the future (probably far future) it'll be one of those. Tell me which you'd prefer. Thanks.  
><em>

_**Please continue to review. **  
><em>


End file.
